


Being Wolf

by storytellerof221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bondage, CBT, Caning, Collars, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gags, Hurt, M/M, Magic AU, Nipple Clamps, Pain, Plugs, Relationship Struggles, Rods, Werewolves, aftermath of a scene gone wrong, blow-jobs, enema, head-harness, piss-play, ropes, spreader-bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/pseuds/storytellerof221b
Summary: John finds out werewolves actually exist during his service in Afghanistan. After having come home invalided, he becomes depressive and has no money. He randomly meets the leader of the pack while walking through a London park. He introduces him to a very interesting and handsome man.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 38





	1. The Introduction

Captain John Watson rode the Jeep over the sand as fast as possible. He also drove as safe as possible regarding his comrade who had been shot. The wounded soldier sat on the passenger-seat and groaned quietly being only barely conscious. He was bleeding all over the Jeep and John had done all he could with a small first-aid kit he carried with him inside his cargos. Now he tried to get him back into camp to get the bullet out.

“Don’t you dare and die on me. No one dies on my watch; do you hear me?” The man’s eyes fluttered and he tried to turn his head. Half a grin was on his face when he looked at John.

“Stop the car …” John didn’t believe his ears and just drove on.

“What?” A bloody hand reached out and touched his arm.

“Stop the fucking car …” More intense now and his fingers tightened for a second around his arm. John knew this was serious and he carefully stopped.

“I won’t let you die, Major. No way.” John shook his head and sternly looked at him.

“Listen, I know you don’t understand but there is only one way to save me. Leave me right here. Just do it, OK?”

“You can’t be serious!” John shook his head and didn’t believe a word he heard.

“I bloody well am. Just do it!” And he tried to unfasten the seatbelt and get out of the car. John stopped him and pressed him back into the seat.

“You are delirious. If you don’t stop this, I’ll have to sedate you.” The man first looked at John and then at the sky. Then he roughly sighed.

“The sun will go down soon. You have to leave me. John. Captain. Please!” He was very insistent and John started to gnaw on his lips.

“Give me a bloody good reason and I will consider it.” Now the Major placed his palm on John’s neck and pulled him close.

“The reason is right behind you. Don’t move or threaten my pack and nothing will happen to you.” His voice was all raspy and he looked over John’s shoulder.

“Your pack? You really are delirious.” Then there was another voice, a female voice.

“He isn’t delirious. He is just badly hurt. Now let him go. You took care of him and we appreciate it but now he needs us.” The voice was too close for comfort and John swallowed. Very carefully he turned his head and saw a woman standing behind the Jeep. Her hair was golden and shone with the last rays of the sun going down.

“Emily. You shouldn’t have come.” She quietly snarled and moved around the Jeep.

“I sensed your wound, your pain. I had to come.” They looked at each other and she opened the door.

“Is Ryan with you?” She shook her head.

“No, he protects the pack. It’s only me.” Suddenly there were hooves moving over the ground. All of them could either sense or hear it.

“Fuck!” John swore and looked at the woman.

“Get inside!” She didn’t hesitate for a second and jumped on the back-seat. John hit the pedal and sped forward. He looked into the rear mirror and saw several Taliban closing in on them. Then he saw Emily grabbing his rifle and turn back. He concentrated on the driving. He had to trust her. His comrade did. And he trusted him. Without trust, you were lost out here.

“Get away from here and ride up that mountain on your right!” She yelled before she started to fire at the men. He just did as being told. He looked several times at his wounded comrade and also into the rear mirror while he rode up that mountain. The Taliban were gone. She reloaded the rifle and put it back.

“Stop over there!” She pointed to some bushes and he stopped the Jeep. Then he looked at her more closely. She was indeed a beautiful woman. But there was more.

“I have to check on him. Help me get him out of the Jeep.” She was quick. She shielded his body snarling quietly.

“Stay away! I’ll take care of him. Just follow me and don’t act stupid.” John swallowed. He sensed danger. Then he watched her carry him into a cave which he hadn’t seen before. His eyes became wide and he quickly grabbed the left-overs of his first-aid kit. How could she even carry him?

He was able to hear voices in the back of the cave and he also smelled a burning fire. And suddenly they were surrounded by others. No, that was wrong. He was surrounded by others.

“Leave him alone. He is a doctor and can help.” There were children, too, running around his legs. They looked wild. There were actually loads of people in that cave and when he got closer, he also saw dogs. Dogs? He wondered. They were too big for common dogs.  
He got nudged in his behind and turned around. He was almost face to face with one scruffy animal.

“Bloody hell!” John swore and made two quick steps back. The animal snorted.

“Come down, human. We won’t harm you. You helped Steven. You are a doctor and we could need your help.”

“Is someone hurt?” John asked. And he didn’t even question the fact that he was talking to a wolf and that the wolf was in his head. Fuck.

“Yes, a bomb exploded and some of us were too close. Mostly there were only scratches we could handle ourselves but two of us were hurt rather badly. If you could have a look?” The wolf looked him into the eyes and John just nodded.

“Sure. Just show me, please.” The wolf turned around and slowly walked into the back. He turned around some corners and John saw that the Major had been brought here, too. There were two others and one was a child, a little girl. She was barely conscious.

“I need water, please.” A man scurried off to get it and the big wolf sat by the girl’s side. John pulled off the blanket and hissed. A nasty wound was seen on her leg and it was already badly infected. He worried his lips when dressing into gloves. He also put a surgical mask on. Only then he carefully touched the wound making the little girl groan. She had a fever and was sweating badly.

“OK, I need to open the wound. I believe there are some splinters left in there causing the infection. You’ve got alcohol?”

“Not for disinfection, no.” The man who had brought the water shook his head. John didn’t look up when he replied.

“No, not for disinfection. For burning the wound out afterwards.” The man hissed and the wolf growled. John looked up.

“I know. It will be awful and leave a nasty scar. But a nasty scar is far better than running around with only one leg. And if I don’t get the splinters out and clear the wound, I have to cut off her leg.” He seriously looked at the wolf who stared back and finally shook his head.

“Hold on just a second.” The wolf walked around the corner. John heard some bone-cracking noises and groans. A rather tall and muscular man came back only clad in cargo pants. His hair was the same colour as the wolf’s fur. He held out his hand.

“My name is Ryan and I am the leader of this pack.” John stood and shook his hand taking his gloves off beforehand.

“Dr John Watson, army doctor and friend of Steven there.”

“You are coping fairly well; I have to say. Most men would have run screaming.” John grinned a bit lopsidedly.

“That would make me quite a bad soldier, wouldn’t it?”

“You are a Captain, I see?” John nodded.

“Yes, I am. With the RAMC.”

“We all appreciate your help.”

“So, do I. Your Emily is amazing with the rifle.” Now he grinned.

“Yes, she is, isn’t she?” He proudly smiled and John wondered if they were related.

“I could need a helping hand here.” He looked at the little girl again and Ryan nodded.

“I’ll get you our nurse. He is mixing herbs right now.” John dressed into the gloves again and waited until Ryan returned with another man, a much younger man.

“I am sorry I wasn’t able to help.” He only whispered not looking at Ryan or John. But Ryan just hugged him.

“You did all you could and I know it. John is a medical man and needs your assistance. Can you do it?” He looked up and nodded.

“Yes, of course. I’ll do anything necessary.” He placed the herbs by the side and looked at John. John slowly exhaled and asked him to clean the wound. He watched him and saw he was capable, very much so.

“OK, very good. What’s your name? I am John Watson.” They looked at each other.

“I am Pete.”

“OK, Pete. I am going to burn out the wound. It’s the only way to safe her leg. It will smell horrid and she will scream and thrash. You have to hold her down. Can you do that?” He paled a bit but nodded.

“Of course, Dr John.” John smiled. Then he closed his eyes for two seconds and exhaled slowly. He got his laser out of his med-kit and switched it on. It was the latest invention they gave him to test on the battlefield. He pressed it on several points around the wound and burnt the rotten flesh off.  
Pete had a lot to do holding the girl down. Luckily it was only a girl and not a grown man.

After John was done his hands were shaking and he let Pete clean the wound and place his herbs on it. The girl was sleeping by then and John checked her temperature and pulse. Someone handed him a bottle with water and he gratefully took it.

“Thank you.” He drank some and offered it to Pete who smiled.

“Thank you, Dr John.” John turned around and faced the next patient who was pale as death.

“So, what’s up with you?”

“I believe he ate something he shouldn’t have. His wolf is very greedy, you see?” John shook his head.

“No, I don’t but it doesn’t matter. Lift up your shirt, please.” The man did as being told and John changed his gloves. Gently he moved his fingers over his extended stomach making him hiss.

“Are you feeling sick?” The man nodded.

“You’ve still got your appendix?” He nodded again.

“I was afraid so.” John hummed and felt around some more. The man kicked his legs and closed his eyes.

“When did you eat the last time?”

“Yesterday around noon. I only drank a little tea a few hours ago. Why?” John placed his palm on his chest.

“Well, I am afraid I have to cut off your appendix.” His eyes widened.

“Here?” John shrugged.

“Where else?” They stared into each other’s eyes.

“I don’t know …” Suddenly Ryan returned to his side and started to talk to him.

“Be brave. Think of your family. You can do it.” John turned to Pete.

“Get some soothing and numbing herbs together and give him some tea. I’ll check on Steven now and be back right away.” Steven was fast asleep and the bleeding had stopped. Emily was sitting by his side holding his hand. She looked up when John appeared.

“You saved his life.” John shrugged.

“And you saved ours. He is doing fine.” He took his pulse and temperature.

“He will survive but will suffer some pain. It was a simple through and through bullet wound. The blood loss is severe and he has to rest for a while.”

“I will make sure of that.” John turned around and walked back to the appendix. Pete had just given him the tea. John took his hand when he reached out for him.

“Couldn’t you just hit me over the head?” John grinned.

“No, but I can at least numb you for a bit. That’s why I needed you to relax. Also, I don’t want you to change because of the pain.”

“How do you want to numb the pain? You don’t have anything for it.”

“I know about hypnosis.” The man chewed his lips. John knelt down by his side and looked into his eyes.

“Look at me. You are warm and safe within your pack. They all love you. They all protect you. You are well fed and tired. The sun goes down and you want to rest. You settle down by the warm fire. I am counting back from ten now and you will sleep when I am done.” John started to count down. By five his eyes slowly closed and by one he was sleeping.  
Ryan looked at John.

“Amazing. And dangerous.” John wiped the sweat off his forehead.

“And exhausting.” He was given more water.

“We trust you. Go on.” John took fresh gloves and disinfected the area where he wanted to cut. He called for Pete again who knelt on the other side. Together they performed the surgical intervention. John made the cut and Pete held the tweezers. John wondered if the insides of a wolf, a werewolf, looked different. But they didn’t. It was a human male in front of him and he cut off the appendix and sewed it up. The skin was stitched up, too, and at the end, Pete applied some mushy herbs on top. John took his pulse and everything was fine.  
Only then he allowed himself to sit down against the wall and close his eyes. But there suddenly was Ryan.

“John, get up. You need to eat and rest. Come on.” He pulled him up by his strong arms and brought him to the fire where he was welcomed and praised. His smile was absolutely tired but he managed to eat some broth with meat and potatoes. After he was done, he almost dropped the bowl because he was so tired. He barely registered that Ryan picked him up and carried him away. He was placed on some blankets and also covered by one. Then he was gone.


	2. Watching the Change

John slept deep and dreamless. He woke from the heavenly smell of freshly brewed coffee. He opened his eyes and also smelled wet fur. The same moment he remembered everything and shot up into a sitting position. He groaned and rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes. Then there was a voice.

“John, don’t worry. Everyone is perfectly fine. Otherwise, we would have woken you.” He looked up.

“Emily, right? What about my patients?” She handed him a mug with coffee first and he thankfully took it.

“They are doing fine. Lilly, the little girl, already woke and demanded food and a playmate. She hurts but is fine. She is tough. So is Harry, the appendix. And Steven is walking around again.”

“Huh.” John said and drank some coffee.

“Would you like something to eat, too? Some bread or fruits maybe?” But John shook his head.

“No, thanks. I am still good from yesterday’s dinner. I need to check on my patients and then I need to get back to camp and so should Steven.” She sadly nodded.

“I know. He doesn’t want to stay. I don’t know why.”

“How long has he been a wolf?” She looked at him.

“For years. We bumped into each other while hunting one night.” She smiled.

“I have no idea how he was able to hide this.” John shook his head.

“They all do it.” Suddenly there was Ryan and sat down with them.

“Are you telling me there is more than one wolf in the army?” Ryan chuckled.

“God, yes. We have always been there. Sometimes in the open and these days rather well hidden.”

“This is amazing …” John whispered.

“Sometimes it is.” He sadly smiled.

“What is it? Why are you hiding in here anyway?”

“Because of the Taliban. I have come here with my most trusted pack-members to save some wolves from the Taliban. We found Steven and he helped us. They already killed some of this pack. I will get the others out and back to England.”

“If I can do anything, just let me know.” Ryan stood again and touched John’s head.

“Maybe I will.” He disappeared into the cave and John stood and stretched his limbs. Then he walked over to the little girl and crouched by her side. She was awake now and sat up against some pillows and the wall.

“Hello, my lovely. I am your doctor and my name is John. Does your leg hurt a lot?” She looked up at him and said something John didn’t understand. She reached out for him and he carded through her hair. She brightly smiled and pointed at her leg.

“Yes, that’s right. It’s still there.” Another woman appeared and shook John’s hand. Then she gave him a pendant which he knew he should take. He bowed his head and thanked her. He attached it to where his dog-tags hung over his chest. Then he checked on the man without the appendix. He was awake, too, and broadly smiled up at John when he saw him.

“Damn you, Dr John. You really did it. Thanks a lot!” John shook his hand, too.

“You are welcome. Just don’t exaggerate now, OK?” He shook his head and John went to see Steven. He found him with Emily and he turned away not wanting to disturb them. Instead, he walked around a bit. He was curious. Soon Ryan followed him.

“John. How are you?” John turned around and looked up at him. He smiled.

“I am bloody fine. I slept deep and dreamless which is rare. I feel safe with you and your … pack.” He smiled a bit shy.

“Sounds good to me. You would make a perfect addition to my pack, you know?” John swallowed.

“I am sure this is voluntary, isn’t it?” Ryan grinned.

“It sure is. We don’t bite people to enlarge our pack. That’s not right. Some of us are born wolves and some were bitten accidentally. Only a few ran from their old packs to seek protection.”

“So, it’s almost human.” John wondered sipping the rest of his coffee. Ryan nodded.

“Yes, absolutely. Would you like more?” John nodded.

“Oh God, yes, please.” They walked back and John found a little kitchen where some people were preparing food and drinks. They all greeted Ryan and then showed John their respect.

“I don’t mean to be rude or too curious but when do you plan on leaving and how?”

“They need to heal. I won’t leave earlier because I don’t want to endanger them. I’ll take them to a secret airfield and we will fly out. A friend of mine owns a freight-plane. So, it shouldn’t be any trouble. We have friends in the military, so it will stay in the military.”

“You sure have friends there. And I really hope I will see you again one time.”

“I hope so, too, John. You are a good man.” They hugged and John smelled wet fur again. It was strange.

“I would like to ask you a favour, Ryan.” Suddenly John blurted it out making him grin.

“Yes, I know.”

“You do?” John had blushed a bit.

“Of course, I do. You are curious. I mean, you are a doctor and all. You want to see us change or at least one of us. I am telling you; it is a very private thing to do during your first times when you still need the full moon to do so. But later, when you are older and more experienced, you can change whenever you want.”

“Like you?” He nodded.

“Yes, like me. And I am willing to let you see.” John looked excited.

“When?” Ryan shrugged.

“Now?”

“OK?” John placed his mug on a table and followed Ryan into his place in here. He was living alone. He stood there and told John to move to the far corner of the cave. John did as being told and then just watched.  
Ryan’s body bent in the middle and bones cracked. Fur grew all over his body and he fell on all fours. When he threw his head up and back the snout formed. It took merely 20 seconds until a huge wolf stood there panting and wagging its tail.  
John grinned and reached out. Ryan licked his hand and pushed against him so John fell on the cot. Then the wolf placed his snout on John’s chest and suddenly there was a voice in John’s head.

“Ryan likes you and so do I. I just wanted you to know that I do approve of you, John. And I am thankful, too, that you helped my mates.” He quietly growled and playfully bit into John’s side who twitched and giggled. Hearing the voice inside his head was weird but he tried to answer the same way.  
“You’ve got a name then, too?” The wolf snorted.

“Yes, of course, I have a name. It’s Beowulf and just don’t laugh.” He even sounded a bit bashful and John really tried to suppress his laughter. But when the tear spilt over, he just couldn’t.

“That’s bloody ridiculous!” The wolf snorted again and pushed against John. John started to ruffle his fur and they rested together.

“I like you, John. I regret you aren’t a wolf.” Beowulf carefully gnawed on John’s hand.

“I like you, too. But I am not sure if I want to be a wolf. I want to stay in the army and I want to be a doctor. I don’t know if I can manage both.” Beowulf quietly growled.

“You are more helpful as a doctor; I can see it. Then you just have to bear me like this.”

“That’s no hardship.” John rested on Ryan’s cot petting the wolf whose eyes were closed now. They both fell asleep.

***

Finally, John left the next day. Emily and Ryan waved good-bye when he took Steven with him. Steven hated to leave the pack but he had to. They cheerily waved good-bye but when they were driving through the sand Steven looked at John.

“I will leave the army and join the pack full time. I can’t stand being without them anymore. It’s too much. The wolf is too strong.” John nodded.

“I do understand the feeling. I felt the same when I was with Ryan and his wolf. But I told him I don’t want to be a wolf.”

“I will miss the army though. And I will be forever thankful to you, Captain Watson.”

“It’s all fine, Major.” They rode up to the camp’s guards and were welcomed enthusiastically. John had called via radio that they were safe and in hiding but had revealed no more information.

The next day Steven left and John felt left behind. But soon after he got deployed to another camp and lost track of the wolves.


	3. London

John sat on a bench in Regents Park and enjoyed the last rays of the sun. He sipped a coffee and tried to forget about the pain in his leg and the cramps in his hand. He was frustrated.  
He had been shot on the battlefield, wounded in action, and sent back home invalided. He needed to find a place to work, somewhere in a hospital. To get his full pension he was forced to go and see a therapist which he hated. He hated both, the therapy and her, the therapist. She was full of blabber and nonsense such as writing a blog about his life. What fucking life? His life was over when the bullet had hit him and he fell into the sand bleeding.  
And now he had to live all alone in his shabby and dingy bedsit in Brixton and was close to ending it all. He leant back and closed his eyes enjoying the rare London sun. Then there was the voice.

“Don’t you dare and do such a stupid thing, John.” John stilled. With his eyes still closed he smiled.

“Beowulf? Where are you?” The wolf snorted and something nudged his thigh.

“Open your eyes and have a look.” John did exactly that and saw him sitting there looking up at him. Somehow, he appeared smaller than in Afghanistan.

“That’s the touch for the city not to be too suspicious.”

“Oh …” John dumped his now empty coffee-mug and moved his fingers through his fur. Then he just cried. The wolf became worried and after a few minutes, John managed to stop. He blew his nose.

“I am sorry. It’s just. I am. It’s nothing you need to worry about.”

“Well, it doesn’t look it, you know? I can’t change now but I want to visit you. Where do you live?”

“You don’t want to know. Where do you live?”

“I am visiting an old friend of mine. You can come and see me there.”

“I’d like that. But what about him?”

“I’ll ask him and let you know. You do have a mobile, haven’t you? Or an email?” John gave him both. He was happy.

“Can you stay for a bit?” Beowulf nodded.

“Sure.” He sat close to John and comforted him. John enjoyed this but when his fingers got stuck behind the collar he dared to ask.

“That’s just to fit in, isn’t it?” Beowulf laughed inside his head.

“What do you think it is?” John blushed and the wolf laughed inside his head.

“Well, it’s a bloody collar, isn’t it?”

“Well, I am a bloody dog, right?” John laughed and buried his face in his fur.

“You smell much better now; I have to say that.” Beowulf laughed again.

“I had a swim in his pool and afterwards got shampooed.”

“Are you walking by yourself?”

“No, I took off when I sensed you around. He should be here any minute. Then you can meet him.” Right then a tall and ginger man came running clad in a posh tracksuit and Nike trainers. He was out of breath.

“Damn you, Beo, don’t do this to me!” He stood there panting with his hands flat on his thighs. His ginger hair was all sweaty and a bit curly. Beowulf barked once and ran around John who had stood up from the bench. He looked at the man who was oddly attractive. And dangerous. He could sense that. John straightened up.

“So, this is him? The doctor of whom you so fondly spoke after your return?” Beowulf barked again and the tall ginger man turned to face John.

“Hello, I am Mycroft Holmes. Nice to meet you, Captain Watson.”

“It’s only Dr Watson now. Nice to meet you, Mr Holmes.” They checked each other out and Mycroft was fairly pleased with that guy. He seemed to be what Beowulf thought. And Ryan.

“You have earned your rank, so you are both. To me, you are anyway.” Mycroft smiled at John and after a few seconds, John returned the smile.

“This wonderful wolf here tells me he wants to invite you over. Well, feel free to come. This is the address.” He handed over a card which John took.

“Thank you. That’s very kind of you, Mr Holmes.”

“Never mind. See you soon, Dr Watson.” And he jogged off. John’s eyes followed him and his eyes slanted. This guy reeked of unofficial government shit. Something like MI 5 or 6, Unit or Torchwood. John snorted.

“He always says he occupies a minor position in the British government.” Beowulf mentioned wagging his tail.

“Minor position my arse.” John said and laughed.

“When will you come? I need to prepare something nice for you.”

“I’d like to see you soon, both of you. What about tomorrow?” The wolf barked and wagged wildly.

“Great! I’ll be cooking something nice for us. And we will have drinks! And we won’t sit in a cave. I don’t know if Myc will be there, too. But he is a good guy.”

“I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Ryan and Beowulf. Thanks again!” John ruffled through the fur and looked after him when he followed that Mycroft guy.

***

That day he was happy. He looked forward to the next day but then frowned. What should he dress into? He looked at his few belongings and decided on a red shirt which he started to wash at once so he could iron it tomorrow. His dark jeans must do because it was his only. He polished his shoes until they were shiny again. Then he counted his money and checked his account. He wanted to bring a bottle. But he could never afford the things this Mycroft would have at his home. John sighed and sat down again. He thought about it for a while and then decided on baking a cake. He could do that even in here and he had all the stuff needed anyway. The only things he needed to buy were some fruits and chocolate for decoration. He hoped they’d like it.

That night he went to bed all happy dreaming of his time in the cave with Ryan and his pack. He wondered where they were hiding when he was with that Mycroft guy.

The next morning, he remembered at once and got ready. He prepared the cake and was pleased with himself. He took some time to look nice. He couldn’t change the limp though. Since he didn’t want to carry the cake through the tube and buses, he took some money he had saved up for a cab. It was a special occasion and it was worth it. He found Mycroft’s place at once. It was a posh townhouse in Kensington. John snorted but only in his mind. He rang the door-bell and Ryan answered it. They smiled at each other.

“John, come in. I am glad you came.” John stepped inside and looked up at him.

“I didn’t know what to bring so I baked a cake.” He extended it for Ryan to take.

“This is amazing. Mycroft will love it!” He grinned and took the cake.

“Come on. Let’s have a drink. He isn’t home yet but he will join us later. He is way too curious not to and he liked you, I could see it.” John blushed a bit.

“He seemed to be very interesting.”

“Nicely put.” John was handed a drink and he carefully sipped it closing his eyes in delight.

“This is nice.” Ryan placed him on a sofa in front of a fire-place and John enjoyed the warmth. Curiously he looked around.

“How are my former patients?” John finally asked.

“They are fine. The little girl has a scar but Pete had treated her with his herbs and it has paled a lot. The appendix is as good as new. And Steven has mated with Emily. He is a full pack-member by now. They will be parents in a few months. John gaped.

“No way! Tell them Hi from me and all the best!” Ryan smiled.

“I sure will.” They kept sitting in comfortable silence for a while and just enjoyed their being together.

“Beo is worried about you, John, and so am I. What we saw in your head yesterday wasn’t good and you know it.” John sighed and stared into his tumbler.

“I know. But life really sucks right now. I need to find a place to work so I can find a better place to live. But somehow everything is so exhausting. With my injury I can’t walk around for a long time and practise with a scalpel is out of order with my shaking hand.”

“Did you get shot at?” John sadly nodded.

“Yes, a sniper got me when I treated a comrade. A shot right through the shoulder.”

“I am sorry to hear that, John. I really am.”

“I’ll have to cope somehow. But very often it isn’t easy, you see?” Ryan nodded.

“I know exactly what you are talking about.” They had another drink and finally talked about the pack.

“I don’t want to be too curious. But how come you know that Mycroft guy?” Ryan shrugged.

“I know him through his brother Sherlock. I found his baby-brother in a drug-den being harassed by others and saved his tiny bum. Inside his clothes I found Mycroft’s phone number and called. He picked us up and we liked each other. Since then we are best buddies.” He broadly smiled.

“Oh, I thought … Never mind.” John blushed again making Ryan laugh.

“Oh, the collar? You thought … Oh, dear me. No. I am single. It does make my wolf sad sometimes but I haven’t found a suitable mate.”

“I know what you mean.” They laughed together.

“You don’t have to answer this but what did you do in a drug den?” Ryan smiled.

“Oh, I was with the police in the past because I was the perfect sniffer dog.” He laughed and so did John. Then they heard the front door being opened.

“That’s Myc. He is back. Let’s have dinner.” He stood and John followed suit. And then he just stared. Mycroft was wearing a wonderful three-piece-suit and an overcoat. He looked ravishing or so John thought.

“Good evening, Dr Watson, nice to meet you again. Ryan. And I see you have waited for me. That’s really nice.”

“Yes, yes, Myc. Get comfy and join us for dinner. And of course, we have waited for you.” Mycroft smiled and vanished upstairs. John joined Ryan in the kitchen where he heated up their food. It smelled delicious and he had also brought the cake in here. He handed John another drink and set up the table. Without John noticing Mycroft appeared again.

“I smell cake.” John almost dropped his glass and turned around.

“Yes, I brought it.”

“He baked it, Myc.” Mycroft loomed over John’s shoulder and licked his lips.

“That’s so kind of you, Dr Watson.” John was nervous and he licked his lips, too. He made the mistake of looking at Mycroft Holmes. He saw his eyes dilating and sensed his interest. His interest in the cake? John swallowed. He could also swear he heard Beowulf giggle.  
But the moment passed when Ryan interrupted and asked them to sit down. He served dinner and Mycroft poured wine. John did enjoy the meal. He hadn’t had anything like that for ages. And he loved it. So, he told Ryan. Mycroft agreed looking at John. They all moved into the living room where Mycroft took the place beside John on the sofa.

“Do you mind if I change? Beo wants to say Hi to John.”

“You know I don’t, Ryan. Just don’t scratch the leather, please?” Ryan snorted and walked out of the room. John heard the bone-cracking and shivered a bit.

“He doesn’t hurt. It just sounds like a pain. He commands every single bone in his body and he is all fine.” John looked a bit sceptic but somehow believed him. Mycroft Holmes fascinated him. He was a good-looking man.

“You know, after I have met you in the park, I have checked your army files. You are a dangerous man, Captain Watson.” John angrily snorted.

“Maybe I once was. That time is over. I am barely Dr Watson by now.” Sadly, he looked into his glass.

“I think that’s not true. And so do Ryan and Beo.”

“Whatever.” John murmured a bit impolite but Mycroft didn’t seem to mind. Then the big wolf came back and once licked over John’s face. That made him smile again.

“Hey, Beo. It’s good to see you again.” He growled something and sat in front of John so he could put his feet beneath him. John did exactly that and felt happy. Mycroft watched him and wondered how he could get closer and make him feel good. He sensed he wasn’t really into men. Or at least he didn’t know he was yet.

“I liked your cake. It was very tasty.” Mycroft tried praise for a start.

“I am glad you liked it. I didn’t know what to bring. I mean, of course I know what’s expected but …”

“It was the perfect thing for me. You have to bake something for me again.” John looked up and felt a bit hot.

“For you?” Mycroft nonchalantly shrugged.

“Yes, of course. Ryan is only visiting. You can send his cake by courier. I want mine fresh.” He moved a tiny bit closer.

“He likes you.” A voice rumbled in John’s head and he looked at Beowulf who sat there panting innocently.

“No worries. Only you can hear me now.”

“I like him, too. But …” Beo wagged his tail.

“Yes, yes. I know. You think you aren’t gay. What the fuck, John. It doesn’t matter. As long as you are happy and he does you good? Go on!”

“You tell him. Tell him I like him, too. But I can’t because I have never …”

“Tell him yourself, moron.” Then Beowulf stood and pushed against John who fell to the side. He looked back at them before leaving the room. Of course, John fell right on top of Mycroft’s thighs who didn’t mind at all. Instead, he took his chance and took a hand full of John between his fingers. John stilled when he felt his fingers on his hips. He closed his eyes. This didn’t feel too bad. Quite the contrary, it felt a bit too good. He swallowed and cleared his throat. Then he tried to get up but Mycroft kept holding him down. This was getting weird.

“You are in very good shape, John.” Dextrous fingers moved beneath his shirt and touched bare skin. John inhaled sharply.

“Please. Don’t.” He didn’t know what to say and didn’t want to push him away.

“What?” Mycroft asked and his lips were close to John’s ear. His breath flowed over John’s hairs. John’s mouth was very dry. To his utter embarrassment, his member had hardened and he was getting a proper erection. Very quickly he used his arms to prise himself up and away from Mycroft who reluctantly let go of him. John was flushed and when he looked at the other man, he saw that he was aroused, too.

“I think, I’ll better be going.” That made Mycroft look up.

“No, don’t. I am sorry.” The words felt weird on his tongue. He wanted John Watson to stay. Ryan would want him to stay.

“I am not …” John tried to explain but Mycroft just shook his head.

“I thought … Anyway, please stay. I’ll behave.” That made John smile again.

“I am not a damsel in distress.” Mycroft smiled, too.

“I know. You are a close combat fighter, a skilled marksman and a doctor. It’s me who should be worried.” John blushed.

“Look. It’s not that I don’t like you. You are an interesting and good-looking bloke. But it feels a bit weird to me making out with a man. I never have …” John shook his head blushing a deeper shade of red now.

“God, you are adorable.” Mycroft’s voice was all rough and husky and John’s pulse quickened. And suddenly John thought about it.

“What the fuck? This wonderful, beautiful, man wants me. Me! Bloody hell! And I like him. So why not? I am an adult and can do what I want. This is just me being old-fashioned. Hey, I am _Three-Continents-Watson_. And now I will be adding a man to my bedpost.”

Mycroft could see that John was thinking about this. Considering him. And he could see the moment he had made his decision. John slowly leant towards him. Mycroft relaxed. He had feared to have scared him away. He carefully reached out.

“Let me hold you.” He whispered the plea into John’s ear. He knew he had to be very careful. But John raised his arms and pulled him close. He even dared and pressed him into the back of the sofa. Mycroft was a tall man, so John got up and knelt by his side.  
Under normal circumstances, Mycroft would have laughed but now he moved low to grant better access. John moved in and showed Mycroft why he was called _Three-Continent-Watson_. Mycroft closed his eyes and let go. He was in bloody heaven.  
But the moment didn’t last very long. He craved control. He couldn’t let this happen. And he took over control.  
He turned them around so he was on top. And by now he controlled the kiss. His tongue was everywhere in John’s mouth who just relaxed beneath him. Mycroft’s hand was on his naked chest and moved all over his skin. But when he started to fumble with his belt and zip, John stopped him. He shook his head.

“No. Not like this.” Mycroft’s face was flushed but he understood.

“Perhaps you would like to come back and see me again?” John smiled and licked his lips.

“You mean when Ryan is gone?” Mycroft nodded.

“Yes.”

“OK. I mean, yes. I’d like that.” Both men smiled and their hands moved together, their fingers entangled.


	4. Mycroft

Ryan returned after a while and raised a brow. John blushed again making him grin. Mycroft just shook his head.

“Anyone another drink?” Both Mycroft and John nodded and Ryan poured drinks. He fondly smiled at both of them.  
A while later John looked at his watch and sighed.

“I am having an appointment tomorrow. I am sorry but I need to go.” He stood but Mycroft grabbed his hand.

“I’ll get you a car.” John shook his head.

“No, thanks. I am going by tube.” Mycroft looked shocked.

“No, you are not. It’s too late and it will take hours to go home.” But John insisted. He was too proud to admit that he wasn’t able to afford another ride by cab. Ryan sensed his problem and suddenly was in Myc’s head explaining.

“Tell him it’s a private car with your driver inside. He will accept. Don’t ask.” Mycroft just blinked once and then pulled John close.

“I only want you to be safe. Please accept my car and driver, John.” John slowly exhaled. That was something else then. And finally, he nodded.

“OK, thanks a lot.” Ryan pulled him close now and hugged him.

“John, it was so good to see you again. I will leave by tomorrow but I am sure we will be meeting again.” John hugged him back.

“I loved this. I really did. Say Hi to everyone.” Mycroft placed John into his car and held his hand.

“Please come back soon.”

“What kind of cake would you like?”

“Chocolate and cherries.” It came right away making John laugh.

“What about the weekend?” He dared to ask and Mycroft’s face lightened up.

“Friday evening at seven?” John nodded happily.

“Can’t wait.” Mycroft closed the door and gave directions. He looked after the car until it had turned around the corner. Then he sighed. He still was hard.  
Inside he met Ryan in front of the fire-place. Ryan smirked and Mycroft poked him into his side.

“Wipe that smug expression off your face!” Ryan outright laughed.

“Why? It was fun seeing you like that!” They had another drink.

“He is such a nice bloke. I do like him a lot. He is very special.” Mycroft looked at Ryan.

“Yes, he is. Now he is very self-conscious due to his injury. He limps and has a tremor in his hand.” Mycroft snorted.

“The limp is only psychosomatic. His therapist should know that.”

“You already checked him out!” Ryan was surprised and Mycroft nonchalantly shrugged.

“It was the first thing I did after I have met him in the park.”

“Huh.” They drank some more.

“What do you think?” Mycroft asked thoughtfully making Ryan smile.

“I think he will do you good. He is a good man, an intelligent and straight forward one.”

“I never felt like this before after meeting someone. This is completely new and it scares me to death.”

“You are kidding me. Mycroft Holmes admits he is scared. Bloody hell!”

“Don’t make fun of me, please. This is serious. I can’t spoil this.”

“And you won’t. Just try and don’t be the control freak you normally are.”

“Am not.” Ryan cleared his throat and just looked at him.

“Anyway, you will do just fine. Just don’t pull him into your bedroom and show him your toy-box the first night.”

“Why not?”

“He just got over the fact that he will be making out with a man. I think he wouldn’t like the idea to be tied to your bedposts so soon.” Mycroft sighed.

“I’ll do it slowly then.” Both men chuckled.

***

John was dazed during his ride home. The driver dropped him off in Brixton and he felt shameful. He quickly thanked him and disappeared inside the house. He sat on his bed and closed his eyes. He still was hard and slowly his hand moved between his legs. He sighed and laid down.  
Soon his hand was inside his trousers. He got his dick out and stroked it slowly and carefully to savour the moment and the pictures in his head.  
When they had kissed, it had been amazing. John had never felt anything like that. And he had never been kissed by another man, not even in the army. He smiled remembering Mycroft’s hands on his skin and his lips on his. It had been wonderful, fantastic, and exciting.  
And they would meet again on Friday. John would bake another cake that would be much better than the one today had been, of course. He wanted to impress him.

He imagined Mycroft kissing him again and touching him in places he never had been touched before. The tingling started and ran up and down his spine. His balls pulled up and his mouth stood open. And he stopped himself from coming wanting to extend this game with himself.  
Instead, he undressed and rested on his front rutting against the mattress. With very slow and sinful moves he rutted against it, rotated his hips, and moaned into the sheets. He was sweaty and trembled all over.  
Suddenly his orgasm hit him like thunder. He bit into the sheets and screamed. He came with his eyes scrunched close. And when he was done, he still was half hard and started to rut again.  
When he finally was done, he just rolled on his side not caring about the filthy sheets and fell asleep at once.

***

Mycroft stood under the shower and wanked the life out of his cock. He leant against the tiles and the water ran over his naked body. He imagined some of the things he wanted to do to John time come. He came against the tiles and it hadn’t been enough.  
He closed his eyes again and saw him kneeling on the floor. His cock was pressed between his lips while John struggled against his bonds. He always fought. Mycroft liked it when he did. No matter how useless it was but it made him feel so good. His fantasy was becoming clearer.  
John gagged and coughed around the thick flesh inside his mouth pressing up against his palate and making the tears spill.  
Mycroft groaned loudly and came again. He was panting and absolutely exhausted. He shut the water off and grabbed a towel. He carelessly threw it on the floor when he was done and swayed over and into his bed. He pulled up the duvet and moved on his side. He closed his eyes and sighed. The image of John was still in his mind when he fell asleep.


	5. Friday

John stood in an aisle at his local Tesco and stared into the basket wondering about the cake. Obviously, Mycroft had liked his cake and now he had to make the next one even better. But how? He had wished for chocolate and cherries. John already had added fresh cherries. Now he looked for a special chocolate filling as well as some stuff to make it look fancier.  
He could have done something with almond paste, create something tiny and beautiful to place on top, but he yet didn’t know Mycroft well enough to do so. So, he just created a fancy pattern from chocolate and cherries.

While the cake cooled down, he took care of himself. He was quite thorough in the shower. He had wondered quite a while about an enema. He wanted to be with Mycroft and he knew how to administer one. But he had never done it to himself. Finally, he had bought a set in a sex-shop and now stared at it.  
After several minutes he just shrugged and went on his knees. He lubed the tube and poked around his opening for a while until he made it. It burnt a bit and didn’t feel right. It was an intrusion he didn’t like very much but soon it would be better. He hung the bag from a towel-hook and lowered his head so the fluid could enter him. He felt it run into his behind and it felt weird. Perhaps he should have warmed it up but now it was too late.  
John rested his head on his arms and waited. He knew there would be cramps coming up and he had to wait them out. His extended stomach gurgled unhappily while John took his time. When the estimated 20 minutes were over, he carefully stood and at once clenched his hole.

“Damn …” He swore and quickly opened the toilet-lid. He pulled out the tube and hissed. And then he sat and voided his bowls for another 20 minutes. He flushed the toilet several times and it was a disgusting business. But afterwards he felt quite well-rested and clean. Of course, he wasn’t able to control the latter because he didn’t want to stick a finger into his behind. He binned the bag and tube, showered, and got dressed. He had bought a new shirt for the occasion and had chosen a black button-down.  
Suddenly his old mobile dinged with a text alert. He picked it up and at once feared that Mycroft had cancelled their date. But he hadn’t. Instead, he read something else.

_“Don’t bother with the tube. I’ll send my car. Be ready at 6.45 pm.”  
MH_

John smiled while reading this. And why did he sign with MH? He shook his head sighing. He was a bit weird. John decided to text something back.

_“Yes, Sir. Always at your service.”  
JW_

A few seconds later there was his reply.

_“Good boy.”  
MH_

John suddenly thought about the collar and the thoughts he had had. He grinned. He was so stupid. Or perhaps he wasn’t? Surely Mycroft didn’t want to collar him? Or make him submit? Well, he may try. John shook his head and got ready.  
The car was on time and the driver opened the door for him. John saw he carried a gun. He hadn't noticed the last time but back then he had been too excited and his mind had wandered off without him.  
And again, he wondered what Mycroft’s job was. Surely not something minor.

The ride was quick and soon they arrived at his place. The door was opened for John again and he climbed out of the car carefully holding his cake. He stepped up to Mycroft’s door and it was opened before he could ring the bell.

“John, it’s good to see you. Come in!” Mycroft smiled and waved him inside. John just had to smile, too.

“Mycroft, hallo. I am happy to see you again.” And he entered his house. They walked into the kitchen where John placed the cake on the counter. Mycroft’s eyes were on the still closed box.

“May I have a look?” John grinned.

“Sure. It’s for you. I hope you like it.” Almost greedily Mycroft opened the plastic container and stared at the cake.

“This looks so tasty! Thank you!” He looked at John again and licked his lips. John suddenly felt hot.

“It’s nothing.” At once Mycroft was by his side.

“No, it’s everything. No one ever did such a thing for me.” And he just pulled John into his arms. He hugged him and John closed his eyes sighing. This felt so good. He was so deprived of touches that he almost cried. Mycroft rubbed over his back.

“Hey … Come on, get rid of your jacket and have a drink.” So, he must have sensed his mood. John quickly turned away and shed his jacket. He hung it over the back of a chair. Mycroft poured drinks and handed him his tumbler.

“Thank you.” Mycroft smiled.

“You are welcome, John.” They sipped their drinks quietly for several minutes until Mycroft spoke up again.

“I ordered Thai food for dinner. I hope you like it. I didn’t ask you as I should have.” But John shook his head.

“No, Thai is just perfect. I like it a lot.”

“Come on, let’s sit by the fire.” John followed him into the living room and sat on the sofa. Mycroft at once was by his side. Close. Very much so.  
John looked at him and saw he was trying to say something. He tilted his head when Mycroft even cast his eyes.

“What is it you want to tell me but can’t?” Mycroft looked up again.

“This is difficult. You know, I do like you a lot. Perhaps there is even more. No, not perhaps. There is more. I have feelings for you. And I am afraid I could spoil this by scaring you away.” John laughed.

“Oh, please, don’t be stupid. Why would you scare me away?” Mycroft swallowed.

“I sort of have kinks.”

“So?”

“I don’t know how to explain this to you. I mean, you never have been with a man. And now you are here with me anyway.” Now John moved closer and placed his hand on Mycroft’s thigh.

“I want to be with you. I even administered an enema before I came here. We will figure it out, OK? Don’t worry anymore. You can tell me everything.” Mycroft took John’s hand and kissed his knuckles making him blush.

“Thank you, John. You see, normally I just take what I want. But you are someone special to me already. I feel like I have to treat you differently.” John nodded.

“And so you should. If you really like me, you should handle me with care.” He raised his brows saying that and Mycroft smiled a bit. They got interrupted by the door-bell. Someone walked over and opened. So, there was someone in the house beside them. A bodyguard? A butler? A maid? John wondered.

“It is my body-guard, John. Don’t worry. He just checks on the food and will leave afterwards.” A few minutes later a man entered the living room after having knocked on the wooden door-frame.

“I have arranged everything in the dining-room for you, Mr Holmes.”

“Just perfect. Thank you, Erin. See you tomorrow.” Erin looked once between them and then nodded.

“Good night, Mr Holmes.” Then he left and they heard him step outside. John looked at Mycroft.

“He doesn’t feel good leaving you with me.”

“He doesn’t know you yet.” Then he just stood and pulled John up with him.

“Let’s have dinner.” John was placed in a wooden oak armchair inside a huge dining room. The walls were wood-panelled and there was medieval armour and weaponry all over the place. It also had a fire-place and John felt very comfortable in here. Mycroft sensed that John relaxed and at once felt a bit better. John looked at the table and all the offerings. Then he looked at Mycroft.

“Who is supposed to eat all this? Is someone else coming?” Mycroft looked almost shocked.

“I hope not. I ordered a little bit of everything because I didn’t know your favourite dish.” John smiled.

“You are the best. But why are you sitting so far away from me?” He looked over to the other end and grinned.

“Erin set up the table.” John raised his brow.

“Come over here, please?” Mycroft’s dominating persona shuddered but he stood and took his cutlery and everything. He carried everything to John’s side and sat down again.

“Pleased now?” He sounded very stroppy and made John grin.

“Very much so.” They started to eat and John loved the food. It was perfectly cooked and he felt good.

After dinner, Mycroft poured another drink and John stood to get the cake. He also brought a large knife to cut it making Mycroft raise his brow.

“I have special cutlery for this, you know?” John placed the cake on the table.

“Then you should get it, you know?”

“I could show you so you would know for the next time.” John broadly smiled.

“You should do so.” They walked into the kitchen together and Mycroft showed John everything.

“You’ve got the most wonderful kitchen. I bet you never use it.”

“I have a cook for special occasions or I order food. I only cook coffee or tea in here.”

“That’s a shame.”

“I have you now.” John looked up and sensed he was trying to tell him something again.

“Anytime you want. I mean, I will cook in here anytime you want me to.” John had blushed and Mycroft grinned.

They ate a piece of cake and afterwards John stored it away in the fridge. They moved back into the living room and Mycroft offered some wine. John sipped his and dared to ask.

“Regarding your kinks. Tell me. What kinks?” Mycroft cleared his throat.

“I am glad you ask. I wasn’t sure how to proceed in this matter.”

“The only thing I know is that I want to be with you. Just tell me what you want and we will find a way.”

“First thing you should know is that I am so happy. You know, when I first saw you in the park with Ryan and Beo, I felt it already. You are someone special and I liked you. You have no idea how you attract the people around you, haven’t you?” John shook his head.

“Obviously not …” John smiled with his eyes cast down.

“I won’t ever hurt you, John. But I need to be honest to you. I like to use ropes and cuffs, gags, and blindfolds. And sometimes I dish out a moderate spanking or like to administer some hits with a paddle or a riding-crop. I do suspension, too, and I like to tease. I will give you names but only in my bedroom. I would like to collar you but only in my bedroom. I will be on top and you will spread your legs for me.” John stared into his eyes and swallowed.

“As I said before: Always at your service.” He roughly whispered it and he was aroused like never before. Mycroft was surprised.

“You are excited.” John nodded.

“Yes, I am. You know what I did yesterday?”

“Probably the same I did.” Both men chuckled and John soon giggled. Mycroft liked the sound of that.

“You are adorable. I need to kiss you.”

“Please do so.” Mycroft took their glasses away and pulled John into his arms. He lowered his head while John tilted his up. Their lips met and Mycroft took over. John didn’t mind. He knew where this was going and he accepted it the way it was. And he melted against Mycroft. His arms slowly wrapped around his torso and he closed his eyes. Soon he was on his back and was able to feel Mycroft’s cock against his thigh. The feeling was intense and he felt it was rather thick. Thick and long. Big, thick, and long.  
Mycroft slowly opened the buttons of his shirt and pulled it off of him. His dog-tags and the pendant dangled over his shoulder when he kissed his nipples. John moaned shamelessly.  
Very carefully Mycroft’s hand moved beneath the hem of John’s denims. John tensed just a little bit but stayed put. Only then Mycroft opened his trousers and moved on top of him with his legs between John’s. And only now John opened his eyes again. He met Mycroft’s who at once kissed him on top of his nose.

“Don’t worry. I won’t do anything you don’t want or consent to. Just tell me to stop and I will stop.” John could only nod. Mycroft gently touched his prick and his hips moved up. Mycroft took it as the invitation it was and started to stroke him. His thumb pressed lightly on his slit and John’s whole body twitched.

“Talk to me, John. Do you like this? I need to know.” Mycroft roughly whispered and looked at John. And he saw John’s tongue appear between his lips and lick over them.

“I do like what you do. It’s amazing. It feels so good …” John sounded a bit out of breath already and didn’t really know where to put his hands. Just then Mycroft took his wrists and placed them over his head. They looked into each other’s eyes and John stayed put. Mycroft was very pleased. This worked better than he had expected. He grabbed John’s prick again and quickened his pace a bit until he was a panting mess beneath him.

“Would you like to come?” Mycroft provoked John a bit.

“What do you think?” John sounded both stroppy and smug. Mycroft pinched his balls making him yell once. His arms came up but Mycroft pressed them down. John grinned.

“I like this …” Mycroft grinned, too.

“Play the game then.” Again, John licked his lips and relaxed back into the sofa. He placed both his arms back over his head. He also very slowly spread his legs. Mycroft pressed his palm on John’s groin making him groan and twitch. He also moved upwards and Mycroft grinned.

“Perhaps we should leave the sofa. What do you think?” He once pressed down.

“I agree.” Mycroft stood followed suit by John. He took his hand and they hurried upstairs into the bedroom. John could just stare. Mycroft’s bedroom was bigger than the place he had grown up in. The four-poster was the biggest bed he had ever seen.

“This is …” And he shook his head. Mycroft looked worried.

“Don’t you like it?” John looked up.

“It’s wonderful.” His voice sounded admiring.

“You looked …” Mycroft shrugged.

“I am in constant awe around you.”

“I want to see you naked.” John obliged and opened his denims. He toed off both his shoes and socks and stood there in his boxers. They were red and made Mycroft laugh. John blushed and slowly took those off, too. Then he stood there in his birthday-suit and felt a bit scrutinised when being looked at by Mycroft.

“You are beautiful, John. Your muscles and your still tanned skin are just perfect.” John quietly snorted and looked away.

“Yes, there is also my amazing height and all the scars.” At once Mycroft pulled him close and hugged him.

“Shut up. Don’t say something like that. I like what I see. A lot. And I wouldn’t lie to you to get what I want.”

“I know that. It’s just … I don’t know …” Mycroft distractingly took his cock and stroked it back to full hardness.

“But you still want to be with me?” John nodded.

“Yes, I do. Just be … careful with me.” Mycroft pulled John close and tightly held him against his body. Then he kissed him and moved him on his bed.  
John fisted the sheets. They were made from silk and felt delicious on his skin.  
Rather quickly Mycroft shed his clothes and climbed over John. His long leg parted John’s wide and his long and slim body moved over John’s like a serpent. Only now John was able to see Mycroft’s prick. It really was big and thick and he imagined this thing inside his arse. He swallowed. He just had to trust Mycroft to do it right and that he wouldn’t hurt him.

“Don’t worry, John. I want your first time to be something you will always remember, something special, wonderful. Trust me.” They looked at each other and John relaxed again.

“I do.” Mycroft placed kisses all over his body until he reached his dick. John stared at something above him and his mouth stood open. Suddenly something hot engulfed his cock and he grunted. Mycroft had taken him into his mouth and started to suck and tenderly gnaw on his tender flesh.  
John’s legs twitched and he groaned loudly.

“Oh God! Fuck! You!” He felt him hum and it felt amazing. Why had he never done this before?

Mycroft’s dextrous fingers fondled his testicles and John’s whole body shook with pleasure. He wasn’t able to hold back for long. He tried very hard and he wanted to give a warning but Mycroft moved even deeper and the moment he swallowed around him it was over. John was done and came shouting. His whole body bucked up and he pushed his dick into his throat.

***

John must have blacked out for several seconds because when he opened his eyes Mycroft was resting on his elbow watching him.

"You taste delicious.” He kissed him all teeth and tongue and John could taste himself on Mycroft’s tongue. He shivered. He also felt the need, the urge, to return the favour somehow.

“You don’t have to. Not now, not tonight. I am making love to you and I just want you to enjoy.”

“Are you reading my mind?” John whispered.

“It’s kind of scary …” Mycroft grinned and kissed him again.

“Not the way you think I do. I can read you like an open book. Tonight, it’s all about you. “

“If you say so?” John still was a bit out of breath but now somehow expectantly looked up at him. Mycroft took a pillow and shoved it under John. He knelt between his legs and suddenly held a tube of lube in his hand. He squirted some on his fingers and started to move between John’s cheeks.

“I am honest with you. It will hurt. But it will also get better. I know I am big that’s why I have to be thorough now. I try to do my best, OK?” John nodded.

“Words, please?” John cleared his throat.

“OK, I trust you, Mycroft.” He moved his free hand under him and heaved him up a bit. He slung John’s leg over his shoulder and started to poke on his hole. He massaged the muscle until he relaxed. And although John was a doctor, he had no idea that there were so many sensitive nerves bundled up down there. He felt like he was getting electrocuted, but in the best way. And he relaxed more and more.  
Mycroft was able to push his finger inside and at once wiggled it around. The intrusion was weird but not too bad. It burnt a bit but it was easy to breathe through. Mycroft was surprised. This went well. Very soon he was able to push his long finger completely inside. He felt around for John’s nub of joy and found it rather quickly. He pressed down and John yelled.

“What was that? Fuck! Do it again!” Mycroft grinned and started to press down and rub over it. John’s legs fell down and he bucked up. He also was hard again.

“I am in charge here and I do as I please.” Mycroft grinned and stopped moving. John gaped at him.

“What?”

“You heard me.” Now he even shrugged. And finally, John got it. He wasn’t stupid, was he?

“Please do continue what you were just doing. Sir.” Mycroft grinned.

“I’d try again without the smugness, if I were you. Pet.” John swallowed but grinned.

“I am sorry, Sir. Being just an apprentice at your mercy I try my very best. Please do continue, Sir. I am begging you!”

“Much better, John. Very well done.” He pushed his second finger into him and spread them wide to open him up. John groaned fisting the sheets again. The pain was gone and there was only pleasure. John was hard and leaking copious amounts of pre-cum.  
If this was the outcome of sex with men, well, go for it. John looked up at Mycroft who looked fully concentrated down on John’s behind. John noticed three fingers inside by now and he felt rather stuffed. It still felt alien but it wasn’t bad at all. Quite the opposite, it felt great.  
Mycroft used more lube and made it four fingers. He worked him open for about half an hour and then pulled out. John protested at once. He also felt his wide-open hole.

“No! Don’t you dare and stop now!” Mycroft raised a brow and John pressed his lips together.

“What was that?” He quietly asked but grinned a bit.

“Please?” Mycroft sighed and lined up.

“It’s not enough and I know it. Just trust me when I am telling you that it will get better soon.” John just spread his legs as wide as he could and willed his body to relax. Mycroft pulled over a condom. He stroked over John’s skin where he could reach and then started to push inside. His preparations hadn’t been enough. His thick head pressed against the tight ring of muscle and he very carefully rotated his hips.  
John felt the pressure and the burning and he started to move with him. Suddenly he was inside and John exhaled. Mycroft stopped moving. They looked at each other until John nodded.

“Please go ahead. I am fine.” Mycroft smiled and lowered his body. He only held himself up by his arms and kept moving his hips. John’s arms came up and he slung them around his body stroking over his bare back. He felt his tight passage being stretched by Mycroft’s flesh and felt like a Christmas goose. But finally, Mycroft stuck all the way inside him and their chests were touching. They kissed again.  
John moved with Mycroft and felt the orgasm loom in the background. But Mycroft was moving slowly, very slowly. He wanted to extend this for as long as he could.  
John’s prick was squeezed between their bodies and he couldn’t reach it.

“Move your hands over your head again, John.” Mycroft suddenly said and startled John a bit. But he slowly moved his arms up until they reached the wooden headrest. There was nothing to hold on to. But then there were Mycroft’s hands, too. He slowly reached over him and pulled out some rope.  
John swallowed. But when he looked into his eyes, he gave his consent.

“Go on, please.” Mycroft obviously relaxed and carefully bound John’s wrists to the headrest. John pulled several times to test them but they were perfect.  
Having done that, Mycroft kept moving. He also moved his palms all over John’s body and also kissed his neck and throat. John was a panting mess beneath him and he was close to exploding. When Mycroft sucked his nipple, he yelled out his lust making him grin smugly. Then he quickened his pace. He kept rubbing over John’s prostate again and again while John started to swear and made the most lustful noises.

John felt the man above him tense and groan. Mycroft threw his head back and screamed his name. Then he forcefully came. That sight above him made John come, too. He clenched around Mycroft who became even louder and wildly pulled at his restraints.  
He felt his cum between their bodies. Mycroft was breathing heavily against his neck and rested on top of him. John shuddered with the aftermath of his powerful orgasm. He felt Mycroft’s cock soften inside his arse and relaxed a bit. Mycroft slowly got up on shaking arms and very carefully pulled out. He fell to the side and covered his eyes with his arm.

“Oh, God …” John turned his head.

“This was the best sex I ever had. You were amazing. I had no idea …” They looked at each other. Mycroft moved on his side and kissed John again.

“So, you did enjoy this?” John nodded.

“Absolutely. I can’t even describe what …” He shook his head. Mycroft moved his fingers over John’s outstretched arm.

“And this was OK for you, too?” John nodded and blushed a bit.

“Yes, I have to admit it. It was great. I liked it a lot.” He looked up and chewed on his lips. Mycroft raised a brow.

“What is it? John?”

“If I am bringing my health certificate and you bring yours, could we do it without the plastic?” John blushed.

“I do hope so. I am checked up on a regular basis anyway.”

“I haven’t had anyone since my last check-up. But I will have a new one for you.”

“You are so perfect for me, so wonderful and beautiful like this. Beneath me.” They kissed again and soon John moaned into Mycroft’s mouth. He was still tied to the bed.

They stayed in bed for some more time until John’s stomach rumbled. Mycroft looked surprised.

“Are you hungry?” John blushed again.

“You hooked me with your Thai food, I am afraid.” Mycroft at once understood what John meant and reached up for the rope. After he had untied John, he gently massaged his wrists.

“I’ll heat something up for you.” They got up together. John looked down his body.

“I think I need a wash first.” Mycroft grinned.

“No, you don’t. It’s sexy.” John looked surprised.

“You keep me blushing.” Both of them grinned and walked downstairs and John stayed as he was. Mycroft had donned a dressing-gown which sat elegantly on his slim body. John had been given a bathrobe which very undignified swiped the floor around him when he walked down the stairs. Mycroft found it extremely funny and smirked while John blushed again.  
Mycroft heated up some left-overs for John while John cut two pieces of the cake for them. Mycroft also poured some more red wine and soon they sat comfortably on the sofa in the living room. John felt much better after the midnight-snack.

“Thanks, Myc. This was good.” Mycroft stared at him and John realised that something was wrong.

“No one except Ryan and Beo ever called me Myc …”

“Oh, I am terribly sorry. I won’t do it again. I …” But Mycroft shook his head smiling.

“No, I like it. It’s nice, it feels good. I guess no one else just ever dared.” John grinned.

“You know, you are probably right.” Mycroft finished his cake and stood to get more wine. John leant back into the sofa and closed his eyes revelling in the feelings he had.

Suddenly he tensed. Someone was here. Someone who wasn’t Mycroft.


	6. The Visitor

John very quickly got off the sofa and turned around ready to throw the wine-glass at the intruder and then himself. But there wasn’t anyone. Had he imagined this? He wrinkled his nose. No, he was rather sure there had been someone. He quickly checked the door where also the alarm-system sat. This still blinked and told him on the tiny display that it was armed. So, no one could have come inside. He checked some windows when Mycroft came back.

“What’s wrong, John?” He poured him more wine. John shrugged.

“I am not sure. It’s probably nothing. I am a bit wired.” Mycroft raised his brow but didn’t insist. They drank some wine and huddled together on the sofa.

“Are you having any appointments tomorrow?” Mycroft asked all of a sudden.

“No, not at all. You?” Mycroft shook his head.

“No, I changed everything to next week. I am off tomorrow. If you like, you could stay?”

“I have brought nothing to change into.” Mycroft smirked.

“You won’t need your clothes. And until you’ll leave, I can have them washed and ironed.” John stared at him but finally shrugged.

“OK, I guess?” He still felt very self-conscious about everything. He wasn’t used to running around naked. He didn’t even do that inside his own home. But Mycroft didn’t seem to have any problems with it, so why bother?

“I would like to show you some more. I want to show you the way I like it. I also want to teach you some stuff.” John swallowed thinking about what he had said earlier on regarding ropes, gags, and blindfolds, and such. But so far, he had enjoyed everything Mycroft had dished up. And he trusted him, he absolutely did.

“I look forward to it. Sir.” Again, with the smirk.

“Oh, I like your sass, John. I also like my submissives a bit naughty and defiant.”

“I am not your submissive!” John sat up straight making Mycroft smirk in return.

“Yes, you are!” He moved up and pulled John close to his body by the lapels of the bathrobe.

“You are in here with me. Only in here with me. Do you consent to that?” John swallowed and nodded.

“Yes, I do. I think?” Mycroft licked over his throat.

“Do you trust me?” John shuddered and clung to his body.

“Yes, I do.” And there was no more questioning in his voice.

***

An hour later John found himself kneeling naked on the hardwood-floor in Mycroft’s bedroom. Mycroft walked around him and quietly spoke to him.

“I am going slowly. This is all new for you and I want to tell you that I am beyond happy that you are willing to try this with me. I really do.” He once stroked through John’s short, fine hair.

“I need to trust you with this, John. In case you can’t go on and need to stop, you will tell me _red_. In case you only need a break, you will tell me _yellow_. Otherwise it will be _green_. We can always discuss everything. If I am having any ideas, I will tell you about them and the same goes for you. We need to negotiate this, if it is supposed to work.” Now he stood behind John.

“At first I would like to tie your wrists on your lower back. Which colour, John?”

“Green, Sir.” Mycroft smiled.

“Very good.” And the praise really felt good, too. John admitted this to himself. He never would have thought that these games appealed to him.

“Next I would like to gag you with a ball-gag. So, if you need me to stop, you signal with your middle- and index finger of your right hand and cross the fingers. What do you do?” John crossed his fingers.

“Which colour is it?”

“Green, Sir.” Mycroft became excited. John liked this. Now he had to be careful with him. He mustn’t exaggerate or he would spoil this. And he didn’t want to scare John away or even hurt him. He chose a middle-sized ball-gag.

“Open your filthy mouth, John.” His cock twitched and he wondered about dirty-talk. Mycroft saw it, too, and smirked. John opened his mouth and Mycroft pushed the gag between his lips and then behind his teeth. It got buckled tight behind his head and he groaned.

“And now I would like to try a little bit of stimulation. You know how to stop me?” John nodded.

“Show me.” John crossed his fingers. Mycroft was pleased and it showed. John felt great. He was aroused again.  
Mycroft rummaged inside a drawer and returned. He knelt in front of John and licked over one of his nipples. John shuddered and moaned. Then he sucked it erect. Finally, he clamped it and he clamped it tight. He looked at John’s fingers but they weren’t crossed. And when he looked into his eyes, he saw the totally dilated pupils. He liked this.  
He clamped his second nipple and now saw his cock starting to leak. Mycroft once tweaked it and grinned listening to John’s groan. Again, his fingers weren’t crossed. Instead, they were spread like he wanted to show him something.  
Mycroft once sensually stroked John’s cock making him hunch his shoulders and scrunch his eyes shut.

“Oh, you like this. Slut.” John whimpered and had already started to drool. Saliva ran over his chin and dropped on the floor. Mycroft was very much aroused. Having sex like this with a novice was something special. Plus, he very much liked John. He was so much more than a one-night stand.

“Now I will use a plug. It will stimulate you and you are not allowed to come. Do you understand?” John nodded. Mycroft showed him a fair-sized plug and lubed it.

“Lower your head. Forehead and shoulders on the floor. Knees apart.” John did as being told and felt him moving the thing between his cheeks. He closed his eyes and relaxed under Mycroft’s hands.

“You are doing very well, John. I am proud of you. So good for me.” John sighed and relaxed. He felt the plug slip completely in.

“Kneel up straight. Eyes on me.” John obeyed and their eyes met. Then he was shown a remote.

“Eyes stay on me. Do not come.” Mycroft pressed a button on the remote and the plug started to move inside his arse. John’s body twitched and he groaned into the gag. Soon he was panting and drooling heavily. The feelings were intense and he was aroused and hard and leaking.  
Mycroft paced around him and changed the setting. It made John mad and his whole body shook. Suddenly Mycroft whispered into his ear.

“If you come without me telling you, I will spank the living hell out of you.” John shook his head and tried to control his arousal. Mycroft used the remote again and at the same time moved his fingernails over John’s shoulder-blades. He hunched his shoulders and closed his eyes. He whimpered. Tears leaked from his eyes and snot ran down over his lips.  
Mycroft watched him and grinned. He knew he wouldn’t make it. But he was surprised for how long he had held back by now. It showed him that John really tried to play the game.  
Of course, he was wicked enough to use the highest setting. He very much wanted John over his lap. John yelled into the gag and shook. His cock pulsed and he came on the hardwood. And he cried looking up at Mycroft.

“Well. John. You disappoint me. I thought you had more self-control. You are in desperate need of training. I’ll take care of that, I promise. For now, I will show you the consequences of your lack of discipline.” John shook his head and mumbled something. Mycroft took off the gag and just held up his forefinger.

“No words, no excuses, John. Just clean up your mess.” He pointed on the puddle of cum on the hardwood and John swallowed. Mycroft passed by him and sat on an armchair. John stared for a few seconds and then slowly lowered his head. His tongue poked out and lapped the cum off the floor. When he was done, he was hard again.

“Come over here, John. Stay on your knees.” John shuffled over and ended up between Mycroft’s legs.

“You look amazingly debauched, John. Very much like a slut.” He grinned making John blush.

“Which colour?” Mycroft seriously asked and John answered without hesitation.

“Green, Sir.” Mycroft smiled and palmed his face. John relaxed. He felt bloody fantastic.

“Get up and over my lap.” John stood and placed himself over Mycroft’s long legs. His prick hung between his thighs and his legs were held down by Mycroft’s legs. He wouldn’t be able to kick out like this. His wrists kept being tied on his lower back.

“You need to be taught a lesson about discipline, John. You are in severe need of more training. I will take care of that, don’t you worry.”

“Oh, I don’t …” John muttered and earned himself a flat-handed blow. He twitched and hissed.

“You just added five more to the 15 blows I only would have dished out. Count the strikes.” And he just started.

“One!” John yelled letting it out. This hurt like fuck! He kept counting the blows, some came very quickly. Soon he sobbed and cried and his arse was burning hot.  
When Mycroft was done, he kneaded the flesh.

“You look delicious, John.” He kissed his cheeks and then parted them. He pulled out the plug and pushed a finger into him which he took at once. He also bit into his arse making John yell again.

“Which colour, John?” His head came up.

“Fucking green!” He shouted and got hit again. Now he tried to kick his legs around but Mycroft held him down. And John got surprised when being turned around in one swift move which made him kneel between Mycroft’s legs with his back to him. His large hand was over his mouth and pressed his head back and against his groin.

“You are lacking respect and discipline, John. I can’t let this happen and I will think of something.” And he let go. John was panting and his eyes were closed. He was aroused again. He couldn’t believe it. He wasn’t that young anymore.  
Mycroft pulled him up and placed him on the bed. He got on top of John and slowly rutted against him. His dextrous fingers were in his short hair and he whispered into his ear.

“You are unbelievable, John. You are amazing.” John whimpered when feeling his thick cock pressing against his skin. He was exhausted by now. He felt Mycroft come all over his back and just closed his eyes. He deeply inhaled and sighed.

“John?” Mycroft looked at the side of his face. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady.

“John? Which colour?” But John had fallen asleep. Mycroft smiled and moved the blond hair from his face. He untied him and placed him under a blanket. He didn’t wake.  
Mycroft stood and poured a glass of wine. He sat on his armchair and looked at John. He smiled.

John slept for about one hour and when he woke it was a slow process. He looked relaxed and a smile was on his face. Mycroft kept watching him. Their eyes met and suddenly John’s eyes widened. He shot up.

“God, you must think me old and boring. I am so sorry I fell asleep.” He tightly held the blanket and looked at his hands. Mycroft realised that he was supposed to say something. He stood and hugged him.

“Don’t be stupid, John. I exaggerated. It was a bit too much, I suppose. You were great. You weren’t boring at all.”

“Really? I feel stupid …” Mycroft pecked a kiss on his nose.

“You were wonderful.” He hugged him again and then pulled him up.

“We should take a shower and then go to bed.” John nodded.

“That sounds actually good.” Mycroft shoved him into the bath and directly under the shower. It was a huge shower-stall with several nozzles. He gently washed John who just enjoyed the administrations. He was towelled dry and placed back on the bed. Mycroft followed right after and spooned him. They fell asleep together.

***

John woke slowly. It was still semi-dark in the room and he had no idea for how long he had slept. He rubbed over his eyes.  
“Myc?” He only whispered. And then he smelled it again. There was someone else in here, in the bedroom. He opened his eyes but didn’t move. He was able to sense the other person besides the bed behind his back. He exhaled and suddenly kicked off the blanket. He quickly rolled over and out of the bed not caring about being naked. He assumed fighting stance and position and faced a tall, dark-haired man who looked utterly surprised. John just jumped him, grabbed his bony wrist, and forced it on his back.

“Ow, you brute!” He shouted and fell on his knees.

“Who are you and what are you doing in here?” John asked forcing his wrist up higher. The man groaned.

“Where is he? Since when does he bed his body-guards?” It sounded very nasty the way he said it.

“Sherlock? What are you doing here? How did you get in?” The man on his knees snorted and John turned around.

“You know him?” He didn’t let go though.

“He is my brother.” John raised his brow.

“Oh. Do you want me to let him go?”

“Of course, he wants you to let me go!”

“First you will tell me how you tricked the alarm-system. Then I will consider letting you go.”

“Your bloody-alarm system doesn’t cover the upstairs window, brother-dear. I just climbed up the balcony and entered through the guest-room window.”

“Bloody hell.” Mycroft stared down at his younger sibling and then faced John.

“Let him up, John, please.” John let go at once and faced a furious looking younger man.

“Naked brute!” He almost spit it out.

“Not very creative, are we?” John just turned away grabbing the towel which Mycroft had dropped on the floor. He slung it around his waist making Mycroft lick his lips.

“Where did you find him?” The young man, Sherlock, turned to his brother.

“Beo introduced us. He met him in Afghanistan.” Sherlock looked at John again raising a brow.

“Huh. Whatever. He gave in a bit too fast; don’t you think?”

“Have you watched again?” Mycroft asked making Sherlock grin very smugly.

“What?” John paled and grabbed the towel tighter. Sherlock grinned even more.

“Oh you, just wait until he collars you and puts you into the cage in his basement.”

“What?” John looked at Mycroft.

“I am not putting him in the cage!”

“You tied him up and gagged him already on your first night!” John looked shocked now, really shocked.

“You did watch us …” Sherlock turned to look at John again.

“Of course, I did. I was curious. And since my fat brother didn’t want to invite me to watch I had to find my own way.”

“I am not fat!” Mycroft yelled.

“He is not fat!” John said at the same time.

“You had two, no three, pieces of that cake. Which is very tasty, by the way.”

“Damn you, brother-mine. Just see that I don’t put you in that cage.” He threatened his younger brother.

“Oh, so you have a cage?” John curiously asked. Mycroft turned his head and just raised a brow.

“Just asking.” John muttered.

“He has many things in his bloody basement, isn’t that right, brother-dear?” Sherlock grinned holding his wrist. Mycroft didn’t say a word. Instead, he donned his dressing-gown and faced his sibling.

“What do you want?” Sherlock shrugged.

“Nothing, really. I was bored. Again. I saw him enter your place. I decided to watch. That’s all.”

“Why don’t you go and harass Lestrade? He’ll give you what you need. I’ll make sure of that.”

“He threw me out after I pick-pocketed him on the crime-scene today.” Mycroft sighed.

“Then tell him you are sorry and try to be nice to him.” Sherlock whined.

“You want me to suck him off?” John choked on his spit.

“Whatever it needs, Sherlock. Now please go away.”

“I need money for a cab.” Mycroft got his wallet from his trousers and gave him some notes.

“Here you go. Now kindly piss off?” John gaped. These words spoken in that posh public-school accent were fucking sexy.

“See you soon.” And he just turned around long coat swirling around his legs. John stared at the leaving figure and then at Mycroft.

“What was that?”

“My brother, the brat.”

“I sensed him earlier on but didn’t see anything.”

“How did you get to him just now?”

“I am not sure. Some sort of weird smell. Not bad, but different from you.”

“Probably his self-made shampoo he also showers with.” John climbed back on the bed and leant against the head-rest. He looked at Mycroft.

“What is it?” Mycroft asked sitting by his side.

“Do you really have a cage?” Mycroft took his hand.

“Yes, I do.” He was honest and not diplomatic for once. John cleared his throat.

“And do you intend to use it?” Now he shook his head.

“No, I don’t. I used it in the past while playing but that’s over. So just don’t worry. And please don’t listen to what my baby-brother tells you.”

“I won’t. I only want to be with you.” Mycroft smiled and kissed his knuckles.

“And I with you. Minus my younger sibling.” They kissed each other and Mycroft at once started to touch him everywhere. John suppressed a yawn making Mycroft chuckle.

“I am greedy. Just go to sleep, John. I promise a big, tasty breakfast later.” John laid down and smiled.

“Sounds perfect, Myc.” He closed his eyes and pressed his nose against Mycroft’s chest. Soon he was sleeping. Mycroft watched him for a while being just happy. He wondered how he could have not missed this. Being together with someone you loved, having the most wonderful sex, sharing your meals, your drinks, and your home. He sighed looking down at John. His fingers traced the ugly scar on his shoulder and he gently kissed it. John shuddered but didn’t wake. Mycroft carefully pulled him closer and pulled the blanket up. He fell asleep again, too.

***

The next morning John slept in long. He woke because someone was quietly knocking on the door of Mycroft’s room. He leant on his elbows and looked at the door which was carefully pushed open. It was the body-guard from yesterday who just raised his brows. He looked at John who just looked back. Then he stepped inside.

“I am sorry, Sir, but I need to wake him up. Emergency call.” John shrugged.

“Just do your job. It’s all fine.” And he moved to the side letting the guy do his job. John watched him very carefully touch Mycroft’s arm.

“Sir, please wake up. It’s Anthea on the phone with a 7A for you.” Mycroft grunted something but got up.

“Phone.” He mumbled and held out his hand but the guard didn’t give it to him.

“Sir, 7A. You are having company.” Mycroft sighed and slowly got out of bed.

“Bloody hell. You are too good a guard, Erin.” Then he looked at John.

“I am sorry, love. I'll be back as soon as possible.” Erin handed him his dressing-gown not even noticing his nakedness. Then they left. John heard them moving downstairs and decided to take another shower. Somehow, he knew that this could take a while. He only hoped there would be breakfast.  
After his extended shower, he donned the bathrobe and carefully walked downstairs. Mycroft wasn’t in the kitchen so John took the freedom and brewed some coffee. He found nothing to eat though. Then the door-bell rang and Erin passed by like out of nothing. He also soon returned with a delicious smelling box.

“Dr Watson, Mr Holmes ordered your breakfast. Please eat. He will need a bit.”

“Thank you.” And gone he was again. John shrugged and opened the box. There was a full English breakfast in that fancy box. John hadn’t even known you could order breakfast. Pizza and such, yes, but bloody breakfast? Anyway, he unpacked everything and sat down at the counter. There even was a newspaper coming with it and John started to read.  
Sometime later a gentle touch was on his shoulder and John looked up. There was Mycroft. He was fully dressed in a three-piece suit. Bloody hell, he even was carrying an umbrella over his arm. John was in awe.

“You look awesome!” It did make him smile.

“That’s not the word most people would use.” He only muttered making John grin.

“I’d guess so.” John licked his lips and lifted his head a bit. Mycroft understood perfectly well and kissed him once.

“Listen, I need to take care of the situation. I would like you to stay, but only if you like. I would like to find you still here when I am coming home. You don't have to though because I really don’t know yet when that will happen. I might be very late.”

“Just tell me where I am allowed to stay. I don’t want to get shot by Erin.” Mycroft grinned.

“Don’t worry. He won’t be here. He is coming with me. You are free to go where you want, John. Just don’t open the door.”

“OK, I’ll stay.”

“Perfect!” They looked at each other and kissed. Only then they parted. Erin appeared again and they left the house. John sighed. He still wore only the dressing-gown and decided to look for his clothes. He was perfectly capable to wash and iron them by himself. But when he entered the bedroom, they had appeared already being cleaned and ironed to perfection. Even his shoes were polished. The only thing missing was his red pants. John shrugged and enjoyed a long and hot bath in the oversized tub.  
He dressed back into his jeans, without the pants though, and dared to look into the dressing-room for a tee. He saw him running, so he was supposed to have tees somewhere. And he found some and of course they were all brands. John took one which looked the oldest to him. It sat very tight on his body but was OK. He walked around the house without his socks.  
Later he made some tea and sat in front of the huge flat-screen and watched some crap-telly. He became hungry in the late afternoon and wondered when Mycroft would be back. He looked through all the cupboards in the kitchen and also the fridge but found nothing. All the Thai leftovers had been cleaned out. John wondered when that had happened. Anyway, he needed to find something to eat. Suddenly his mobile dinged with a text-alert. He picked it up and found a message from Mycroft.

_“You must be hungry by now. I ordered some Indian for you. Anthea will be with you in a minute.”  
MH_

John just had to smile. Whoever that Anthea was, if she brought him food, she must be nice.

_“Thank you, Sir. I am hungry! Miss you …”  
JW_

***

Mycroft was in a good mood when he sat down behind his desk. Anthea was there already.

“I am sorry, Sir. But I needed …” Mycroft just looked at her.

“It’s all fine, Anthea. I know it’s not your fault. So, tell me exactly what happened.” He leant back and listened to her story. When she was done, he sat back in his chair and sighed. He even rubbed his nose.

“Bloody hell. That stupid bitch couldn’t get fucked in another country, could he?” Anthea almost grinned.

“I arranged for him to be brought to Baskerville. The dead rent-boy is there, too. So are the medical personnel that took care of him, both the doctor and the nurses as well as the driver.” Mycroft nodded.

“Perfect. I believe you can deal with the rent-boy in the best of ways.”

“Sure thing, Sir.”

“Now show me the CCTV footage, audio, too.” She typed on his keyboard and the screen came to life. Mycroft and Anthea both watched the Russian ambassador to Great Britain being manhandled by a male escort. Was it? Mycroft moved his head closer to the screen.

“Huh.” The sound he made was a bit quizzical.

“Interesting, isn’t it? I thought you might like it.” He looked up at her.

“Actually, I really would like to question him. What’s politically correct here?”

“I’ll find out for you, Sir. Would you like Erin to take you to Baskerville?” He stood and nodded.

“Oh yes, absolutely. But have him take the helicopter. I don’t want to be home too late.”

“I’ll get him right away.” She called him and then googled the correct term.

“It’s called _Diphallia_. It’s rather rare.”

“It’s rather interesting.” Mycroft really was curious.

“Anyway, please get my boy-friend some food, will you? I’ll call you later. Take care of my office while I am gone.”

“Sure thing, Sir. What kind of food?” Mycroft smiled.

“Try some dishes from the Indian place.” She nodded.

“I am on my way.” Mycroft left with Erin and Anthea bought the food.

***

Mycroft placed the headset on his ears and looked at Erin sitting in the back of the helicopter taking off.

“So, are you still worried?” Erin looked at him.

“I am just doing my job, Sir.” He looked a bit offended making Mycroft smile.

“And you are doing a perfect one, Erin, splendid even. I trust your opinion, so just bloody tell me and do what you need to do, OK?”

“You just got me by surprise, Sir. I mean, you never brought them home like this. It seemed serious.”

“Well, I think it is serious.” They looked at each other.

“That sounds actually good. He seems to be a nice bloke. And he has been checked through. I did it myself together with Anthea. He is an interesting man for sure. I mean, he is both a doctor and a soldier. He has done special ops and such.”

“Yes, I know. He is perfect.” Mycroft dreamily smiled making Erin smile in return.

“You do trust him, don’t you, Sir?” Mycroft nodded.

“Yes, I do. An old acquaintance brought him in and he trusts him with his life. That’s good enough for me.”

“I see.” They looked at each other and Mycroft changed the topic.

“By the way, Erin, did you give my bratty brother the tongue-lashing I asked for?” He grinned.

“Oh, I absolutely did. I shoved him a bit around, too. I found out exactly how he entered your place and have changed security.”

“Very good. Do you happen to know if he went to see Lestrade?” Erin nodded.

“Actually, he came by when I left.”

“Very good.”

“Your brother, do you need me to talk to him again?” Mycroft smirked.

“Well, the time before he liked it a bit too much. The way you talked to him.” Erin had the decency to blush a bit.

“I didn’t plan it that way.”

“No, you didn’t. But he did probably right away after having laid his eyes on you.” Erin cleared his throat and looked out of the window.

“It’s a shame he doesn’t get a grip on himself.” Mycroft sighed.

“Yes. And I really don’t know what to do. At least he isn’t using anymore since he met Lestrade. He never would allow him on his crime scenes when being high.”

“The last time I checked on his flat I found nothing. I even brought Ruby with me.”

“Who is Ruby and why don’t I know about her?” Erin grinned looking back at his boss.

“Ruby is a search dog hunting drugs. She belongs to a friend.”

“Oh, I see.” They landed after that and left the vehicle. Erin opened the door for him and Mycroft marched over the aisles in Baskerville as if the place belonged to him. Well, in some ways it probably did. He entered the office of the commanding officer who stood right away.

“Sir, it’s good to see you again.”

“Colonel Myers, it’s my pleasure.” They shook hands and Erin waited outside.

“Would you like to see the ambassador first? He has just woken up and demands to be set free.”

“Yes, him first.” The Colonel led the way and they entered the comfy zone of Baskerville for special guests. He closed the door behind Mycroft who looked at the Russian who had been pacing the room but turned to face him now.

“Ah, Mr Holmes! Finally!” He reached out his hand and Mycroft politely took it. The heavy accent came through during stressful times he noted and at once started to take advantage.

“Let’s sit, Mr Rossayev.” He more or less pushed him on the sofa and seriously looked at him.

“Are you getting me out of this nightmare?” So, he knew he had a problem. Just perfect. Mycroft kept smiling and then inspected his perfectly manicured fingernails before he spoke.

“Well, Mr Ambassador. You hired an escort who manhandled you rather _nicely_. There were pictures and video footage but we secured them all. It happens that this rent-boy is a Diphallia which makes it even more interesting for the public. They are lusting after scandals and this is the perfect one.”

“Have you been talking to my government already? I mean regarding the policy …” Mycroft thinly smiled.

“No, I haven’t. I want to talk to you.” The Russian swallowed and knew he had been trapped. He also knew he had no choice but to cooperate with Mycroft. Otherwise, he would be sent back to Russia with beautiful pictures in the newspapers and films on the internet. The plane would directly land in Siberia and he would spend the rest of his life digging for ore in the cold. He swallowed some more and was offered a glass of water by Mycroft.

“Thank you.” He sipped a bit and Mycroft patiently waited.

“What do you want to know?” He finally asked looking at him.

“I prepared a paper online. Please use the tablet over there to answer all my questions. When you are done, hopefully, the way I planned, you are free to leave. Someone will take you back to London and there will be no traces of that escort or the accident that happened.” He just nodded.

“What else do I get?” Mycroft raised a brow and quietly replied.

“I can only tell you what you don’t get. You don’t get shipped to Siberia. Accept the deal or we will drop you together with the rent-boy right in front of your embassy naked on the pavement.” He drank some more. Then he just stood and took the tablet.  
Mycroft stood and left. Outside he met the Colonel again.

“See that he finishes and check on his answers. You know what I want. Afterwards, follow the instructions I left.”

“Yes, Sir.” The Colonel nodded down the aisle.

“Now the corpse?” Mycroft became a bit excited.

“Yes, please.” He followed him into the morgue and had a look at the body. His brother would be over the moon if he could inspect this. The least he could do was to bring him the file. And he would. He liked his brother happy.  
Back in the helicopter with Erin, he looked at his watch sighing. It already would be early in the evening when he got home. Damn emergencies at the weekend. He had worked his arse off to get it free and now he had spent half of it in Baskerville.  
Suddenly he realised that he missed John; that he longed for him. What a strange feeling.


	7. Formally Meeting the Brother

This time Erin was far more trusting and just opened the door for Mycroft.

“Have a nice left-over weekend, Sir.” Mycroft smiled a bit lopsided but raised his hand in a greeting.

“You too, Erin. Thanks a lot.” He only left after Mycroft had closed the door. He hung up his umbrella and slowly walked into his home to look for John. He could hear the TV and right he was. He found him sitting cross-legged on the sofa watching a football match. He hadn’t heard him and he successfully sneaked up on him. At least he thought so.

“Don’t try this with me. I heard you already and I was able to see and smell you. You are not as sneaky as you think you are.” Mycroft looked a bit disappointed.

“Am not?” Slowly John turned his head to face him. He smiled up at him.

“Not now you are.” He quickly looked him over and then just stood.

“You look like you need to relax. Would you like to take a bath? Perhaps a massage?”

“Oh God, yes …” Mycroft lost a lot of his tension. He had imagined John to be angry and pissed because he had to leave earlier that day. Instead, he took care of him. Now he got pulled upstairs and John started to undress him. John wrinkled his nose.

“You smell like helicopter and weapons. Where the hell have you been? Oh no, please don’t tell me or you have to kill me, I suppose.” Mycroft smiled a bit tiredly but just shook his head. John let the water run and placed him in the tub. He quickly followed sitting behind him. He at once started to massage his shoulders and also moved his strong hands over his back.

“You are all freckled.” Mycroft huffed.

“Don’t mention it. They are awful.” He splashed into the water making John laugh.

“No, I like them. You are beautiful.” And he kissed him between his shoulder-blades. Mycroft lowered his head and closed his eyes. He clearly enjoyed John’s administrations.

“By the way, thanks for the Indian food. It was delicious. If you like I could heat up some left-overs for you?”

“Yes, I’d like that.” They stayed put for a while until the water cooled down. John towelled him dry and laid out some comfy clothes for him. Mycroft really appreciated this.

“You know, this is really nice. I mean, you are really nice to me.” John looked up being a bit surprised.

“I am just taking care of you. That should be normal, right?”

“Well, not to me it is. I am so not used to it but I do like it. Please don’t stop.” John smiled.

“I won’t.” Now they both smiled at each other until John moved him downstairs again.

“Come on, sit down and have a drink.” He poured him a whiskey and placed him at the kitchen counter. Mycroft had never spent so much time in his kitchen than during the last hours with John. And he started to like it.  
Mycroft’s mobile dinged and he had a look. Then he smiled. John curiously looked at him.

“What is it? Good news?” He asked.

“Sort of. Lestrade, the guy from Scotland Yard I talked about regarding my brother, texted me. He suggests we have brunch together tomorrow to get to know each other. It seems that Sherlock complained to him a lot.”

“Your brother complained about me?” Mycroft laughed.

“Not, not directly. He complained about not knowing about you.”

“Is he jealous?” John wondered and Mycroft shrugged.

“Sort of, I suppose. Anyway, what do you think?” Now it was John’s turn to shrug.

“It’s fine with me. Your brother will calm down again. And this guy from Scotland Yard seems to be interesting.” Now Mycroft raised his brow.

“No, he isn’t.” John looked at him.

“What?” They looked into each other’s eyes.

“Not to you he is.” Now John outright laughed.

“Are you afraid I could leave you because of him? I don’t even know that guy!” Mycroft cast his eyes.

“He is a rather good-looking man, single and is also interesting and smart.”

“Such high praises from you. He must be some kind of prodigy.” Now Mycroft looked up again.

“It’s just … I don’t know what it is …” John stood close to him and touched his arm.

“Hey, we will have brunch tomorrow with these two and get to know each other, OK? Everything will be fine.”

“Are you sure? I mean, you’ve met my brother. You should know he can be the most horrible person.”

“Yes, I’ve met him. I dealt with weird, strange, and different people before. Just don’t worry.” He turned back to the pan and shut it off. He placed the plate in front of Mycroft and brought a drink for himself.

“Please eat now. You need to eat, OK?” Mycroft sighed but started to eat small bites. After two minutes he became faster and finally finished everything.

“Thanks a lot, John. I really needed this.” John smiled and placed the dirty things in the dishwasher.

“Don’t mention it. Would you like to sit on the sofa with me?” Mycroft had different ideas but just nodded. He was too exhausted to talk about something else. John sensed something and he took his hand.

“Hey, you may even grope.” That made Mycroft smile. Mycroft chose some classical music and the sound of violins filled the room.

“This is beautiful. I think I never heard it.”

“That’s because my brother composed and also played it.” John looked surprised.

“Really? It’s amazing! What do you play?” That came out of nothing.

“I play the piano.” John looked at him.

“Where is it?” John waved his arm around.

“Music chamber. Haven’t I shown you?” John shook his head.

“No, you didn’t.” Mycroft sank deeper into the sofa.

“I will play for you sometime if you like?”

“Oh, absolutely. I look forward to it.” John was happy because that meant Mycroft wanted to see him again.

Mycroft wondered about John’s mood swing. Why did he want to sit on the sofa and not go upstairs and be shagged into the mattress? Hadn’t he really liked it? Had something been wrong and he didn’t tell?  
John at the same time wondered why Mycroft didn’t just grab him and held him down. Was it him or his performance? Hadn’t he been good enough? Completely unconsciously he gnawed on his lips looking at Mycroft’s chest.  
Mycroft watched him. He really had problems reading him. It was rare but it happened.

“John? Is everything alright?” He finally dared to ask. John still didn’t look up.

“Yes, it’s just, I am stupid. It’s nothing.” John spoke to Mycroft’s chest.

“Please look at me, John.” Slowly John looked up and their eyes met.

“Now tell me what bothers you. Is it because I had to leave? Did I do or say something to you which wasn’t OK?”

“No, I understand your job is very important and I was happy that I was allowed to stay here and wait for you. You didn’t do or say anything to make me feel bad. I just wonder why we, why we now don’t … Damn, Myc! I want you so bad!” Mycroft hadn’t expected this and he looked totally surprised, stunned even.

“God, John! I want you, too. I am just tired and I don’t want to make mistakes.” John visibly relaxed.

“Oh … I wondered if I did something wrong or wasn’t good enough …” Mycroft reached out for him at once.

“God, John, no! You were wonderful! I had the best time of my life! I was afraid that you were pissed when I came home.” John covered his hand with his own.

“Why would I be pissed? You even let me stay in here. You had me food delivered. I am still tingling. I …” Now he just shook his head and Mycroft just stared at him.

“I don’t want you to go.” John smiled.

“But I have to. I need to find a job. I need to earn money.”

“I could help you finding a job?”

“No. Don’t get this wrong, but no. I am doing this myself.” Mycroft accepted it.

“OK, I understand. I want to hold you now.” John grinned.

“I’d like that, too. I’d also like a glass of wine? Please?” Mycroft slumped deeper into the sofa.

“You’ve seen the wine-fridge. Go and get a bottle. Opener is hanging by the side.” John pecked a kiss on his lips and stood.

“OK. Don’t go away.” Mycroft just shook his head and smiled up at him. John chose a random bottle having no idea what he was doing. He got two clean glasses and returned to the sofa with the bottle opened. He poured the wine and handed over the glass. They drank and Mycroft’s free hand crept over to John’s thigh.

“Are you very tired?” John looked at him.

“No, not at all. But you are, I think.”

“Well, I might not be able to fuck you senseless but I would like to do something else I enjoy.”

“And what would that be?” John asked being all curious.

“I would like to tie you up and just touch you. If it’s getting too much …” John nodded.

“Then I know how to stop you. I am all game.” Mycroft smiled but then John raised one finger.

“But I want to be sure you are really not just doing this because you think that I expect some action from you. For me it’s all fine right now. We can just go to bed and cuddle.” Mycroft grabbed his finger and smiled.

“No, I really would like to do this.” John smiled, too, being all excited again.

“You won’t have to do much. I probably will be aroused just by being tied up again. I never knew …” Now Mycroft smirked.

“And this is just the beginning.”

***

About half an hour later John was naked and hogtied on the bed. His head was forced back by a head-harness. His ankles were connected to his wrists from which another rope led up to the harness. His body was bent like a bow and he was panting. But he was also aroused like hell.  
Mycroft took a thinner rope and also tied his toes together pulling them towards his body, too. The last thing he used was a blindfold. John’s breath hitched when it went all dark before his eyes. It was intense.

“Which colour, John?” Mycroft asked listening to his breathing pattern. John licked his lips.

“Green!” Mycroft pecked a kiss on his head. And then he started to touch him until he was a panting and shivering mess. He also started to moan soon clearly enjoying this. And Mycroft kept touching him everywhere he could reach. Finally, he parted his cheeks and used some lube on him. John twitched and then just expected something nice coming up. And right he was. Mycroft took a plug and pushed it between his cheeks. John was relaxed and took it rather quickly. It disappeared completely inside him until only the handle was nudged between his muscular buttocks.  
John’s cock was pressed between his body and the mattress and he couldn’t do anything. Every time he tried to rut or push down Mycroft pinched him somewhere.

“Stop that or bear the consequences.” John groaned but couldn’t help it. After a few minutes, he just did it again and he heard Mycroft sigh.

“You so asked for it.” Something touched his sole. Something thin. John wondered and suddenly he hit him on his soles. Only once on each sole and he yelled out both his surprise at the wicked pain. But he also felt the pleasure. It was the perfect mix and John admired Mycroft for what he was doing.

“Green!” He told him before he was able to ask. He heard him chuckle. Then he attached something to the plug and suddenly it filled his arse so completely because it was pumped up. John groaned deeply and shuddered. He felt so stuffed and it felt so alien and weird. His mouth stood open and he drooled and panted. And he was still blind.

“Colour, John?” John cleared his throat and his voice was rough nonetheless.

“Green but close to yellow …” He groaned more than spoke and Mycroft moved his palm over his back. Then he slowly rolled him on his side and gave his prick a few strokes.

“God … Ngh … Oh …” He shuddered, jerked, and twitched and then he just violently came all over Mycroft’s hand. And since the world was black anyway, he didn’t really notice that he lost his consciousness for a few minutes. He only noticed the change when he opened his eyes. He was untied and Mycroft was gently massaging him all over. He was also cleaned up already. He weakly tried to reach out for him.

“Myc …” His eyelids fluttered but he tried anyway.

“You are the devil …” He smiled looking into his eyes. Mycroft smirked.

“So they say.” He kissed him and pulled him close. His hand slowly moved towards his arse and pulled out the plug. John groaned and pressed his forehead against his chest. Then he tried to get up.

“Stay, John. What do you need?” Mycroft asked.

“Just some water, please.” Mycroft handed him a bottle and John drank it down. Then his body sagged and he fell asleep. Mycroft smiled and moved the sweaty hair off his face. He kissed him and murmured:

“Sleep now. We are both exhausted.” John mumbled something and huddled closer. And this was new for Mycroft, too. But he liked it. It was nice. It was nice to be wanted, perhaps even to be loved. He kept looking at John for quite a while until he fell asleep, too.

***

The next day they woke because John was stuck inside the sheets and started to fight against it while still being asleep. By accident he kicked Mycroft who then in reaction just lashed out. Both of them glared at each other and then laughed.

“God, I am sorry, Myc.” John sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“It felt like I couldn’t breathe anymore.” Mycroft pulled him into his arms.

“I am sorry, too.” He looked at him more closely. Then he smiled.

“What?” John asked. Mycroft smiled even more.

“It’s you. You are so adorable when you look like this.” John was clueless.

“How do I look like?” Mycroft dreamily smiled.

“You are warm and look sleepy. You are cuddly. You are close.” He shrugged.

“No one ever told me I was adorable or cuddly.” But he smiled while saying so.

“Really? I don’t know why not because you are. Maybe not in sandy camouflage but now you are.” John grinned.

“Then I was sandy or muddy but also rather sexy.”

“Oh, I do so believe that.” They kissed again until Mycroft’s mobile dinged. He picked it up and read it.

_“Please be on time. Sherlock is running wild since yesterday.”  
GL_

Mycroft laughed shaking his head.

“What is it?” John asked and was given the mobile. He shook his head, too.

“You have to protect me. What if your brother doesn’t approve?”

“He will.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“His main problem is his boredom. He also is jealous. He actually wants me to be happy even though it sounds different sometimes. But anyway, he behaves like a brat very often and you can just go against and tell him no.”

“OK, I guess. When are we supposed to be there? And when is now?” John rubbed over his eyes again. Mycroft rolled his eyes and checked the alarm clock.

“It’s only eight. We have plenty of time to have a coffee and get ready. Come on, John.” And he tried to pull him out of bed. John protested.

“No, no, no! Red! Red! Ten more minutes, please?” Mycroft looked at him from above standing beside the bed.

“OK, I’ll have mercy with my apprentice. Stay and I will brew some coffee.” John hid under the blanket murmuring his answer.

“Just great …” Mycroft grinned. He very much enjoyed their being together.

***

They were on time and Mycroft rode the car himself. He had called Erin and he insisted on following them. Mycroft brazenly parked the car right in front of Sherlock’s flat halfway on the pavement. John just shook his head but said nothing. They entered the house and climbed up the stairs. Suddenly they heard someone yelling.

“If you don’t stop right now, I’ll make you stop!” John swallowed but Mycroft smirked.

“That’s Lestrade. Normally he is the nicest guy you could know, but, well …”

“Why not? It’s my place!” Sherlock yelled and Mycroft opened the door. Sherlock’s head flew around and his eyes roamed over both his brother and John. He calmed down a bit when Mycroft approached him.

“Sherlock, what’s up? I promised to be here so what’s the matter?” Mycroft gently touched his arm. Sherlock threw his head back and sighed loudly.

“I am just being impatient.”

“Come here, please?” Sherlock relaxed and Mycroft was able to hug him. It took Sherlock a few seconds until he was able to hug back but when he did it was strong and lasted quite a bit.  
John concentrated on that Lestrade and held out his hand.

“Hi, I am John Watson.” Lestrade took his hand at once and shook it.

“Greg Lestrade. I’ve heard about you.” He nodded in Sherlock’s direction.

“Yeah, so did I. You are with Scotland Yard?” John was curious and just had to ask.

“Yes, I am a DI at homicide. Sometimes Sherlock provides his help and solves crimes for us. He is very good at that. And you are a doctor? But that’s not quite it, am I correct?” John shook his head.

“No, that’s right. I am both a doctor and a soldier. I was with the RAMC and sent home invalided.”

“Oh, you got shot at?” Greg asked.

“Yes, in the shoulder.” And now suddenly Sherlock stood by his side.

“Yes, the limp is totally psychosomatic. My brother told you already your therapist is an idiot.” He snorted.

“I do agree with you.” John just said and Sherlock looked surprised. But he didn’t comment.

“So, brother-dear, where is the brunch?” Mycroft rubbed his hands looking expectantly.

“All set up. Over there.” He gestured towards another room and they walked over. He looked almost proud presenting his offerings. Greg smiled looking at him.

“Yes, you may look smug, Lestrade.” He looked over to Mycroft and John.

“He made me do all this. I even baked the rolls myself.” He looked a bit disgusted. They all sat down and had coffee, tea and rolls and bread. It was nice. Soon they had a conversation going and everyone felt good.

“I’ll prepare some scrambled eggs. Anyone?” John nodded at once.

“Sunny side up!” Mycroft ordered. Greg looked at him.

“I said scrambled, Mycroft.”

“I am sure my brother owns two pans?” He innocently looked up. Greg disappeared into the kitchen murmuring something about dominance larks. John smiled. Sherlock looked a bit self-conscious as if not sure what to do. John sensed something going on between Lestrade and Mycroft’s brother. Actually, he wondered which way around it went with them. Sherlock was bloody domineering outside but right now it seemed to be different.  
Beneath the table, Mycroft softly kicked against his shin. John looked up and met his eyes. He once shook his head smiling and John just had to smile back. He perfectly well understood. John decided to cheer Sherlock up a bit and turned to face him.

“Sherlock?” Said one looked up.

“Hm?” He looked questioningly at John swallowing his bite from the roll he just took.

“The things you baked are really very good. They are very tasty and well done. I like them.” Sherlock at once straightened up and his mouth curled up.

“Thank you. Lestrade told me to see it as an experiment and it worked. I have never done such things.” He looked at John.

“Well, I think it’s all perfectly well done.” John smiled and Sherlock smiled, too. Lestrade had been listening, too, and met Mycroft’s eyes. They smiled, too.

“So, you think that my brother provides a better breakfast than the posh delivery-service I ordered from?” Mycroft asked John who felt a bit guilty at once.

“That’s not what I meant, Myc.” Lestrade raised a brow and wasn’t able to hold back.

“Myc?” He almost choked making Mycroft grin. John looked at Lestrade again and shrugged. Sherlock gaped.

“You are calling my brother Myc?” John nodded.

“Yes? Why not?” John didn’t really get it. Sherlock wondered about that, too.

“Yes, actually why not? I suppose no one ever dared. Including me.”

“Anyway, I like it.” Lestrade said bringing the eggs.

“Here you go. Myc.” Mycroft poked him with his fork.

“Only John and the wolf are allowed to call me that. For you it’s still Mycroft.” Lestrade gave him a mock salute.

“Yes, Sir!” They all laughed and even Sherlock provided a smile.  
They finished brunch about two hours later. John and Greg agreed to meet for a football match in the local pub. Mycroft denied and so did Sherlock. They looked disgusted and didn’t give another reason. John shrugged.

“Anyway, I’d like to go. That OK for you?” He gently took his hand quietly asking.

“Of course, it is.” John raised a brow making him sigh.

“No, it isn’t. I am sickly jealous. But it’s Lestrade. Although all the other people in the pub. I …” Mycroft shook his head. John grinned.

“Well, it’s either you are coming with us or accept me going alone with Greg here. I don’t stray, OK?” Mycroft suddenly just kissed him on the mouth. Hard. John sat still and just let him.  
At the same time, Sherlock longingly looked at Greg who was busy cleaning the pans. Slowly Sherlock approached him from behind and slung his long arms around him. Greg smiled and leant against his slim body.

“What do you want, my lovely?” Sherlock kissed his neck and rubbed his nose over the short hair there.

“I want you. The moment these two are out the door I will tear open your denims, go down on my knees and suck you off.” Sherlock’s hands wandered south. Greg was aroused and he was hard. His cock tried to escape his jeans. He turned his head and looked up at Sherlock.

“And when you are done with that, I am going to tie you down and punish you for destroying another pair of my jeans.” Sherlock held him tight.

“Please do so, Sir. Can’t wait.” And he stuck his tongue into his ear.

Mycroft was hugging John and looked over his shoulder at Sherlock and Lestrade. Obviously, it worked very well between them. Lestrade had just been what Sherlock needed; a strong hand but fun nonetheless. It had happened very quickly and all of a sudden but somehow they were happy together. It looked like they had been a couple for a long time. His eyes met Greg’s and they smiled at each other. They had a thing going years ago but it was over for quite a time. But they were OK with each other. And Mycroft was happy for him and his brother, very much so.  
John went to use the loo and Greg pushed Sherlock off of him.

“Let me talk to your brother, OK? Don’t fret.” Sherlock closed his mouth and pouted but soon simply gave them room. Mycroft looked up at Greg and smiled.

“So?” Greg grinned a very boyish grin.

“So what, dear?” Mycroft grinned, too. Sherlock just sat down by Greg’s side and placed his palm on his thigh.

“What do you think?” Greg chuckled and shook his head. He leant back against Sherlock and gave him the feeling he was wanted and welcome. He just knew how to handle him.

“I think he is great. I think he really likes you and that there could be more, much more. The way he looks at you says everything. And the same goes for you, Myc. I can see that you do have feelings for him.” Sherlock snorted and got pushed by Greg’s elbow. He huffed.

“Ow?” Greg just turned around and raised his brow.

“Be nice or bear the consequences.” Sherlock’s eyes slanted and he huffed loudly and rolled his eyes. Greg cleared his throat.

“I know you are doing this on purpose to get me to make you behave. I will think of something later. No worries, love.” Sherlock cast his eyes but he was still smiling.

“You are right, Gregory. The moment I laid my eyes on him in the park I was lost. Beo introduced him and he had such a high opinion.”

“Beo is always right.” Greg said.

“Dog’s perfect instinct.” Sherlock said making both men look at him.

“What? He turns into a dog. Well, a big dog.”

“You know he would chew your tiny bum off if he could hear you?” Mycroft said sounding annoyed. Sherlock just shrugged. Then John returned from the bathroom. He walked slowly over to Mycroft and stood there looking at him.

“Are you done talking about me?” Greg wanted to say something but Mycroft just stood and pulled him into his arms.

“Yes, we are. And it was a good talk. Greg was just curious.” John sighed and closed his eyes.

“I know. I am just stupid.”

“There is no reason for you to feel awkward. Sherlock and I like you and Myc here loves you, I can tell.” John blushed and so did Mycroft.

“And so do I. I do like you two. I am happy I was invited and even welcome. Thank you.” Mycroft pulled him close. Greg pitied him. He sensed he had been feeling lonely. Sherlock just sensed that something was wrong but didn’t get it.

“Hey, you are absolutely welcome. You must share your stories from Afghanistan. I am sure you’ve got a lot to tell.” Greg was excited about it and it made John grin.

“Well, I can’t tell you everything, you know?”

“What? If you would, you’d have to kill me?” John shrugged.

“Sort of?”

“That would be tremendously ambitious of you.” Sherlock just said making them laugh.

“You may even tell them. Sherlock and Gregory do have the needed clearance.”

“Oh, I see …” John really wondered about these guys.

“No, you don’t.” Sherlock said and got pushed by Greg again.

“Yes, you are right. I don’t. But I don’t care. Ask whatever you want. It’s all fine. I don’t have to answer it.”

“I now would like to leave because I want to spend the rest of the weekend with John here.” Sherlock snorted again.

“Please do so because I have to think about some things for your brother now.” Greg said looking at Sherlock who stood up.

“Please leave, brother-dear. Thanks for visiting. Bye-bye, John.” He smiled a complete false smile which made John grin. He stepped up and just took his hand.

“Thanks for the invitation and for the wonderful brunch. You did fantastic and I enjoyed it a lot. See you!” Sherlock was surprised and it showed. Mycroft grinned. Greg just waved good-bye and then Mycroft left with John.  
John was surprised when finding Erin with Mycroft’s car at the curb waiting for them. Automatically he checked their surroundings and let Mycroft enter the car first. Erin just had to close the door. Inside he looked at Mycroft.

“I liked it; I really did. Your brother is very special.” Now it was Mycroft’s turn to snort.

“Yes, he is. Thanks for coping so well.” But John shook his head.

“No, I really mean it. I liked him. I also liked Greg.” Now Mycroft looked up at him.

“Again, not too much.” John outright laughed.

“Don’t be stupid, Myc.”

“I am just not used to it. I don’t want to spoil anything. I don’t want to lose you.”

“And I don’t want to lose you. You are simply the best that could ever have happened to me. I think I love you.” John blushed and looked away. Mycroft just grabbed him and snogged him senseless. Only then he answered.

“And I love you, John. I want you close. I don’t want you to leave tonight.” John brightly smiled.

“Oh, you could make me stay, you know?” John smugly winked at him and Mycroft just stared. Then his eyes slanted.

“Oh yes, I so could. Be surprised.” John moved closer.

“I am excited.” He roughly whispered it and his hand slowly moved over Mycroft’s crotch. His breath hitched and he grabbed John’s wrist.

“You are a wicked, blond devil, you know that?” John grinned and looked years younger.

“So I have been told.”

“You should better be working on your behaviour.”

“Make me.” Both men were aroused by now. John very much enjoyed the game and Mycroft enjoyed John’s presence.

“You have been trained to endure torture, haven’t you? Counter-terrorism and such?” John slowly nodded.

“Just remember that we are playing, right? I don’t want to get water-boarded.” Mycroft kissed his knuckles.

“Do you trust me?” Bright blue eyes looked up and he licked his lips.

“With my life.” They kissed again and finally the car stopped in front of Mycroft’s house. Erin opened the door for them and they left the car and entered his home. John got pushed inside and Mycroft faced Erin.

“Please tell Anthea I’ll be in late tomorrow. I know there is nothing planned for early tomorrow morning. Please pick me up around 10 am. England will survive until then.” Erin smiled and nodded.

“I am glad to finally hear something like that coming from you.” Mycroft smiled and then just closed the door. He knew Erin would understand. Inside he found John hanging up his jacket and getting out of his shoes.

“Are you up to some playing?” John turned around and licked his lips. His arousal was obvious.

“Yes, I am. Sir.”

“Do you consent following my orders?” John quickly nodded.

Yes, Sir.” He even stood straight. Mycroft slowly approached him.

“Then the game is on, slut.” John blushed at once and Mycroft found it simply adorable. He had already seen that John quite enjoyed some dirty-talk, that he liked being spoken to like he was a bitch.

“Undress, bitch. No need to answer. Just obey.” John hurried to do just so. Very quickly he shed his clothes and stood there in his birthday suit. Mycroft looked at him. Then he slowly approached him, moved around him, and finally spoke into his ear from behind.

“You know, you’ve been eating a lot. And I really don’t fancy sticking either my fingers or my beautiful cock into you when you are still full. That’s why I am giving you an enema now.” John swallowed and then just cast his eyes.

“And of course, I am not giving you just an enema. I will embed it into a scene for you. And I bet you will love it because you are a slut.” John had blushed crimson red by now. His prick was hard and erect and leaking.

“I will take you into the basement now. Come on, pet.” John obediently followed him downstairs. When they entered a large room John’s eyes became wide. There was the cage he had only heard of.

“Have a good look around and just imagine all the things I could be doing to you.” Mycroft chuckled and John swallowed. But he consented by kneeling on the stones when Mycroft told him to. Next, he tied his wrists on his lower back followed by his elbows with made his chest stand out. It was tight and he was so hard. He panted open-mouthed and Mycroft pushed a thick leather bit-gag behind his teeth. John groaned when it was tightened in the neck. He quickly started to drool and couldn’t stop it.

“Get up, pet.” John stood and Mycroft rubbed over his left nipple until it stood out. John watched him take a pair of silicone clamps which he fastened around his nipple and pulled close around it. It was almost wickeder than the metal clamps he had used on him and screwed very tightly. He attached the second one and looked very pleased. Then he looked down at John’s cock that stood up and leaked copious amounts of pre-cum.

“We can’t have that, can we, slut?” He reached down and once rudely pulled his balls. John yelled behind the silicone and his erection flagged completely. Mycroft bound his prick and testicles with a thin leather strip. John knew he wouldn’t be able to come like this and that it would probably hurt.

“Now I will take you into the white-tiled room for your enema, a very special enema. He pushed him in the back and John stumbled forward. Mycroft opened a door at the end of the room and they stepped into some sort of bathroom. It was bright-white, there were polished tiles everywhere and stainless-steel at some places. It made John freeze and he shuddered.  
Mycroft moved John to a wall where some stainless-steel rings were attached. He tied his elbows to it. He got a spreader-bar and hooked his ankles to the wall, too. He spread them rather wide. Next came a collar which got attached to the wall, too.  
And only then John’s eyes widened and he swallowed. Mycroft brought a diaper and held it up for him to see.

“This will happen first. Afterwards you will be cleaned very thoroughly. And only then I will fuck you into next week. Do you give me a green?” He seriously asked looking into John’s eyes. John looked back and then he nodded. He wanted to try this. Bloody hell, he wanted to try everything Mycroft would dish out. And he could always stop him.

“Very good, slut. You don’t disappoint me.” John slowly shook his head. Then the diaper came on and was strapped tight around his hips. It felt weird. John tried to shift on his feet but he was tethered to the tiles and couldn’t move about a lot.

“Now I want you to drink, pet. Since you aren’t used to that I will use a special harness for that as well as a special collar. Don’t go away.” He smirked and John grunted something nasty which made Mycroft raise his brow. He returned with a big collar that forced his head up. It had d-rings on it from where leather straps went over John’s head. Mycroft held up a stainless-steel funnel with a mouthpiece. Everything was strapped tight until John just had to close his eyes.

“Colour, John? Still green?” John slowly shook his head. His body shook and his eyes were closed.

“Yellow, John? Give me your eyes.” John opened them again and they swam with tears. Snot ran out of his nose and he shivered. He slowly nodded and Mycroft moved his palm over his skin. He felt him trembling but he wasn’t safewording out. Mycroft decided to give him something. He switched on the nipple-clamps and they started to vibrate. John at once started to moan and his body shook stronger than before. After a few minutes of touching and vibrating he asked again.

“John, do you feel better now?” John carefully nodded and groaned.

“Are you giving me a green again?” John nodded again.

“Very well, John. You are doing just fine. You are the perfect bitch.” Now he openly groaned into the gag.

“Let’s start to drink then. First there will be only water. Here we go.” Mycroft opened a bottle and let it run down into the funnel. John drank and swallowed.

“Very good, pet. Now I’ve got apple-juice.” He poured that into the funnel, too, and John drank it all. Mycroft looked at John’s extended stomach and moved his palm over it. John groaned and shifted.

“Oh, I forgot to mention. I added a laxative into the juice for the first round. John whined loudly. Mycroft took the funnel away and used a ball-gag on him now that forced his mouth wide open. He took away the high collar so John could relax his head. He let it hang down for a bit and his eyes were closed. Mycroft lifted his head up by the chin and looked into his wide-blown eyes.

“You are so perfect for me, pet. I am so proud of you.” He roughly whispered it and John visibly relaxed. He closed his eyes again and rested his head on Mycroft’s shoulder.  
It took some time but finally, he realised he needed to piss. Just by reflex he tried to close his legs but couldn’t because of the spreader-bar. He groaned loudly when his stomach started to rumble and cramps ran through him. He scrunched his eyes shut and tried to hold it back, to clench his hole shut. But of course, he stood no chance. He had to let go at the end and voided his bowels. At the same time, he also pissed for a long time.  
His eyes were still closed when he heard Mycroft’s breathing. It came out loud and rough. He opened his eyes again and they met. Mycroft was stroking himself slowly and languidly while staring at John. And John stared back pissing and voiding. He shuddered when he was done. Mycroft came all over his stomach.

***

Mycroft moved up close and touched his diaper-clad crotch.

“Are you still aroused, John? Do you still want to be my bitch?” John slowly nodded.

“Of course, you are so dirty now. I think you are in desperate need of a shower.” John nodded again and then watched Mycroft undress. He carefully took off his diaper and binned it. The smell was bearable but John felt ashamed. He also felt hot. And he was aroused and it showed. Mycroft took the shower and cleaned him. He used cold water making John complain into the ball-gag. He looked at his bound prick and it pulsed and looked red and angry.  
Mycroft parted his cheeks and showered him there, too. John felt much better afterwards and clean again. Thankfully he looked up at him. Mycroft pulled at the clamps making John groan. When he fisted his cock he only whimpered.

“Now we can clean you out completely.” He hooked his wrists to a metal loop in the tiled floor, so John had to kneel with his arse in the air. His legs stayed spread wide. Drool still ran out of his mouth. Mycroft stuck a tube into his behind and this time it was warm. The fluid ran into him and it smelled like vanilla. John soon relaxed and waited it out. It didn’t take long and he let go. He didn’t care anymore. Everything splashed on the tiles and he moaned. His legs trembled and his arms buckled but Mycroft held him up with his long arm around his waist.  
John entered dreamland then. His eyes had fluttered close and his breathing came out even and relaxed. Mycroft smiled and took off all the restraints. He carried him back upstairs after he had washed and towelled him dry. He pulled up the blanket and sat on the edge of his bed just watching John.  
Slowly his hand crept up and started to touch John. His skin was still a bit tanned and he had flawless skin except for some scars. Somehow John seemed to notice his presence because his head slowly moved and a small smile curved his lips upwards. But he didn’t wake. Mycroft just moved under the blanket, too, and pulled John close. He pressed his cock between his cheeks and sighed.

***

John woke and he was hungry. He was also held and felt a bit caged in. Mycroft’s arms were slung around his body and he was pressed against his chest. Something else pressed between his cheeks and he tensed.

“Myc?” He roughly whispered but got no reply. He tried to wriggle free but to no avail.

“Myc?” He asked a bit louder and tried to free himself from his steel grip.

“What?” Mycroft finally reacted rubbing his nose over John’s head. It sounded rough, so he had been sleeping, too.

“Let go of me, please? I need to get up.”

“Huh.” Mycroft made a strange noise but let go. John hurried into the bathroom because he suddenly felt the urge to pee. All naked he walked back into the bedroom. He looked at Mycroft hugging the pillow.

“I need to eat something. It’s way past dinner time and you completely emptied me. Would you like something, too?” Mycroft’s hand came up and he made a waving gesture.

“Menus are in the left drawer. Just order something, I’ll eat it.”

“Don’t you have something fresh so I could cook?” John grabbed the bathrobe while asking making Mycroft sigh.

“There are menus for everything, John. Just do what you please and call me when you are done.” With these words, he rolled on his side and fell asleep again. John tilted his head and looked at his back.

“Yes, Sir.” John only whispered it and walked downstairs. He sorted through the menus and flyers inside the drawer and found a delivery service for fresh groceries. He prepared a list and called the number. The amount mentioned dried out his mouth but he ordered anyway. He took his wallet and found a new card with a post-it on it. It said _For in-house use only_. John smiled and waited for the delivery. He dressed into his comfy clothes. Paying by card worked and he carried the box into the kitchen. He sorted through the things and placed the receipt on the window-sill. Then he started to work.  
When it was almost done, he decided to get Mycroft. He walked upstairs and found him still sleeping. He sat by his side and pecked a kiss on his forehead.

“Myc?” He rumbled something and moved a bit.

“Dinner is ready. Would you like to come downstairs or do you want me to bring it in here?” Mycroft’s eyes shot open and he sat up.

“No eating in bed!” Then he just rubbed his eyes and rolled out of bed. John smiled.

“I am on my way.” He slumped into the bath and John wondered if he was OK. Then he stuck his head back out.

“I am fine, don’t you worry, OK? Please open a bottle of red wine, please? Thanks.” And he closed the door. John shrugged and turned around. Downstairs he chose a bottle from the rack not knowing what he was doing. He took two glasses and placed them on the table. The pasta was almost done and he prepared the cheese into a small bowl to strew over everything. He had salad by the side and chocolate mousse for dessert.  
He listened and could hear Mycroft moving above him. He poured wine into his glass and sipped it. It hit his empty stomach and he placed it back. Instead he shoved some cooked noodles into his mouth. God, he was hungry. He chewed with his eyes closed in delight even though he ate only plain noodles but the quality of it and the colour, God, it was delicious. They were black noodles coloured by cuttlefish. He had never eaten such a thing but he thought about his cheese-cream sauce and such and found it could be perfect for it.  
Suddenly there was Mycroft behind him.

“Hey, I am sorry for having been grumpy earlier …” He kissed his nape. John smiled pressing up against him.

“It’s all fine. It was exhausting. I even wondered if I should wake you.” He turned around and looked up.

“You would rather eat this all by yourself? Well, I suppose you could.” He grinned very smugly but John just smiled.

“Let’s eat, please. I am terribly hungry.” Mycroft nodded and sat down.

“It smells delicious, John.” John filled their bowls and Mycroft just looked. He slowly ate and enjoyed it a lot.

“You know, no one ever cooked for me. I mean, except in a restaurant or such. But not here, not at home. I like it.” His voice had become quiet at the end and he looked at his empty plate. Obviously, he hadn’t been the only lonely man on this planet, John thought. Out loud he said something else.

“Thanks for the card by the way. I appreciate it.” Mycroft smiled.

“I had no idea if it would annoy you or made you feel bad. I just did it and hoped it would work.” John shrugged.

“Well, of course, it didn’t make me feel good because I do feel like a poor beggar. But it is like it is. I need a bloody job.”

“And I already offered to …” But John at once shook his head and denied him.

“And I already said no, Myc. I need to find a job myself. I am perfectly capable of doing so.”

“I know.” And no more was said but Mycroft’s hand crept over the table and touched John’s. John looked up and smiled.

“We are good. I love you.” Mycroft smiled and replied softly:

“And I love you.”

***

That night they just had some drinks and sat on the sofa. Mycroft moved deeper and deeper into the back of it until John just pulled him on his lap and moved his fingers through his ginger hair. Mycroft almost purred.

“You are like a big cat, a lazy cat.” John smiled down on him. Mycroft’s eyes were closed but his lips were curved up.

“You say the nicest things.”

“And you do the nicest things.” Both men quietly laughed. Then Mycroft sighed.

“I know I promised to fuck you into next week. But honestly? I think I can’t.” John grinned and pecked a kiss on his nose.

“Please don’t worry. I can see how tired you are. You need to rest. I bet normally you had been working yesterday, am I right? I mean all day long?” Mycroft just nodded.

“I was very busy with you.”

“Yes, lucky me.” John kissed him again.

“I would like to see you a lot.” John just had to grin.

“I believe you never said such a thing to anyone, am I right?” And he shook his head.

“I never did.”

“So, you are telling me you would like me to stay with you more often? That you want me here when you are coming home? Probably with dinner ready?” Now Mycroft opened his eyes and seriously looked up.

“I didn’t mean to make you into my wife if you should think so.” John just outright laughed.

“Never mind. I like taking care of people. Especially of you. I think you are in desperate need of being taken care of.”

“You think?” John nodded.

“Yes, I do. You need someone to drag you home if needed.” Mycroft grinned now.

“I would like to see you try.” John licked his lips.

“I just want to take care of you.” They seriously looked at each other and Mycroft pulled him down and snogged him senseless. John rested on top of him and had his hands beside his head. Mycroft’s hands were on John’s hips and pressed him against his long and slim body. They could feel each other’s arousal and started to move.  
John moved very slowly and he used his tongue at the same time making Mycroft moan into his mouth. His grip tightened making John groan in return and bite his tongue. Mycroft’s body jerked and he slapped his bum.

“Nghh …” Mycroft made a strange sound and John grinned.

“Huh.” And he kept kissing him. He felt Mycroft relax beneath him. The only thing moving was his hips and he let John take over.

And John took over. He just did what he normally did to women all over the world. Hell, he was _Three-Continents-Watson_ and he proved it. Their fingers entangled and John held Mycroft’s hands beside his head. He opened his eyes but said nothing. He also didn’t move. John moved on kissing his jaw and throat. He moved Mycroft’s wrists into his dominant left hand and shoved his right under his shirt. He rubbed over his nipples making him groan. And he still didn’t tell him no.  
He was a bit surprised but was also happy that he let him do this; that he gave in. He licked over his shoulder and now he openly moaned and started to pant.  
John’s right hand opened his trousers and grabbed his cock. He slowly stroked it until it was fully erect. Only then he lowered his trousers and moved over him. He so wanted to do this, ride him, and look at him. Damn the lube. He would take the pain just for the experience. Finally, he sat on his thighs and Mycroft’s prick stuck in his arse. His long legs were pulled up so John could lean against his thighs. Mycroft’s long fingers came around John’s cock and started to move.

“Come on, John. Move.” John chewed his lips and started to move a bit up and down and also turn his hips right and left. Soon he found out how to do it right so both of them could enjoy the ride. He changed the angle and at the same time clenched around the thick cock in his behind. Mycroft groaned loudly and sat up. His long arms came around John’s body and he held him tight. Both men moved faster and faster and finally, Mycroft made him come without touching his prick. John shot his cum all over Mycroft’s stomach and chest. He felt him pulse, too, and he was filled with cum. They groaned and relaxed leaning against each other, holding their bodies and breathing loudly.  
Slowly John came up and groaned even more loudly when Mycroft’s thick prick slid out of him. Loads of cum ran out of his backside and he felt very filthy. His spine was still tingling and his cock twitched. Mycroft smiled up at him and he stretched his long body.

“This was amazing.” John looked into his eyes.

“I think we need to clean your sofa.” Mycroft chuckled.

“I will call someone to do that.” John looked almost shocked.

“You possibly can’t have some stranger clean our cum off your sofa!” Mycroft shrugged.

“Why not?” But John kept shaking his head.

“No way, I’ll do it. That’s not negotiable.”

“Whatever you say, John.”

“Let me up, please. I’d like to have a glass of wine. You, too?” He nodded.

“Oh God, yes.” John stood and felt the cum ran down his thighs. He looked a bit sick making Mycroft grin.

“You are my filthy slut.” John blushed making him grin even more.

“My adorable filthy slut.” John just pulled up his trousers and hurried into the kitchen to get the wine. In the meantime, Mycroft closed his trousers and sat up. He took off his stained shirt and sat topless on the sofa. John smiled when he returned.

“Here you go, Myc.” He took his glass and they drank for a while in silence.

“Will you be here when I am coming back home tomorrow?” John happily smiled.

“If you want me to? But I need to get fresh clothes so I need to get out and back in. Could you arrange that so I won’t be killed by someone?” Mycroft laughed loudly.

“Sure thing. I’ll inform Erin and Anthea. You will get the alarm-code and can come and go whenever you want.”

“Thank you, Myc. I’d like that.”

“You are welcome, John. I want you with me and I will be very, very happy when I find you here coming home.” John smiled brightly and kissed his knuckles.

“Thanks for trusting me.”


	8. Changing

Several weeks passed by and John spent a lot of time at Mycroft’s place. He felt like home here and Mycroft always gave him the feeling that he was welcome. Very often he came back home late and John saw to it that he ate and had a nice evening. Normally they had sex at the weekend; sometimes violent and sometimes very tenderly. John loved every single minute. And so did Mycroft.  
Very often John cooked for him and Mycroft felt loved very much. John felt loved, too. Very often he found little presents on his nightstand when he woke and Mycroft was long gone. It was often something he needed and sometimes just something stupid. John collected the more stupid things in a box at his old home. That included every single note he had left him, too. He hadn’t wanted to give it up yet. Also, he didn’t want Mycroft to know about the box.  
John had managed to find a job rather quickly. He worked at the A&E of a large hospital but not full time and no shifts. Sometimes he met Sherlock there in the morgue when he was looking at the corpses with Lestrade.

***

One day Mycroft asked John to go and see Sherlock to pick something up he had been looking for. He had sent Sherlock off to find it and of course he found it. Lestrade was at a conference in Birmingham so just Sherlock was there. But John had no problems regarding Mycroft’s younger brother. Yes, he was a bit weird and sometimes very rude but John had handled his army buddies, too.  
He rode the tube to Baker Street and entered the building. He climbed up the stairs and just wanted to knock when he saw the note sticking to the door. It just said _Come in!_. He shrugged and opened it.

“Sherlock?” He called out for him but didn’t get any reply.

“Are you home?” Then he heard a strange sound; a purr but very low and rather loud.

“Hello?” John slowly and carefully moved through the flat. He wished for his gun. And suddenly a loud growl was heard. John swallowed and tried to call Sherlock again but still there was no answer. Then he stood in front of his bedroom door. Carefully he pushed it open by two fingers and the door swung inside. John gaped.  
There rested a large black wolf on the bed now looking at him. The tail hit the blanket several times and it didn’t move. John started to sweat and he didn’t dare to move. Now the wolf stood and jumped off the bed. It slowly approached John and started to circle him. Then he nudged him and looked up at him as if John should know what to do. And suddenly John understood.

“Sherlock, is that you?” The wolf made a snorting sound and his tail hit John rather hard.

“Ow! Stop doing that!” The wolf put his rather large paw on John’s foot.

“What do you want? Food or water?” Then Sherlock was in his head.

“Why are you so surprised? I bet my fat brother didn’t care to mention I was a were, did he?” John shook his head.

“No, he didn’t and he isn’t fat. Please don’t say that because it depresses him.”

“Good!”

“You don’t really mean it.” Sherlock snorted.

“Does Greg know?”

“Of course, he does.”

“Why did you change? Did you do it on purpose to frighten me?” Sherlock huffed.

“You aren’t easily scared so why should I waste energy on that? No, I just felt like it. Somehow I felt it was OK to show you.”

“It is. I don’t mind. I mean I know about weres since I met Ryan and his pack in Afghanistan.”

“Would you mind giving me some water?”

“Of course not.” They walked into the kitchen and John filled a bowl. It had _Sherlock_ printed on it. John grinned and placed it in front of him on the floor. Sherlock lapped it up and was wagging his tail. Afterwards he expectantly looked up at John.

“I am bored. Entertain me.” John was surprised.

“How could I entertain you? You’ll find me boring.” Now he huffed.

“No, not at all. I would like to walk through Regents Park for a bit. Get the harness and do me the favour? I don’t want to stay inside all day.” John shrugged.

“OK, I guess? Where is it?” Sherlock moved to the door.

“Hanging up here.” John followed him and got it off the hook. He dressed Sherlock into it and tried not to pull it too tight. Sherlock made a purring sound again.

“Oh, please don’t hold back. I like being manhandled.” The pronunciation on _man_ made John grin. He took the leash and led him out. Sherlock behaved and walked by his side. Inside the park, John crouched in front of him.

“You know I can’t really run with you. So, I have to trust you and let you run free.”

“But you could play with me? Get a branch and throw it or whatever?” He wagged his tail again.

“OK. Let’s see.” John very quickly found something and threw it over the lawn. Sherlock barked pretending to be a big dog and ran after the thing. John had fun, too. They had a good time playing and only got home after a few hours. Sherlock just plonked in front of the fire-place and John drank some water after having filled Sherlock’s bowl.

“This was surprisingly nice, John. Thank you. I think I understand what my not-fat brother sees in you.” John smiled and moved his fingers through his fur.

“We do love each other. He is a wonderful man.” The were looked up at him and just wagged his tail.

Later he told John where to find the thing he was supposed to bring Mycroft. It was wrapped in brown paper and John put it into his jacket.

“Take a cab. It’s not safe to carry it around like this.” John got his wallet and counted his money. Sherlock huffed.

“Take mine. It’s fine.” John blushed. He had forgotten to go to the bank and get some. Even though he earned enough money now to afford a cab he still was very careful spending his money.

“Thank you, Sherlock, I appreciate it. Say Hi to Greg when he is back, will you?”

“I will. He will be jealous.” John laughed and left waving good-bye. He rode home by cab and found the house still empty. Mycroft still was at work. The wrapped thing he got from Sherlock was still in his jacket when he hung it up by the door. John switched the radio on and whistled and sang with the tunes. He had brought it from his place. It was a very old thing and Mycroft hated it. He had offered to install new speakers but John didn’t want the expenditure if it was only for him. Mycroft had huffed and let him use the old radio.  
John was just cutting some vegetables when suddenly the fire alarm went off. For a second, he stood stock-still. Then he ran to the front-door grabbing his mobile and his jacket on the way out. He just stepped into his shoes and opened the door. Right then he heard a window shatter somewhere in the house.  
He doubted that it was a real fire-alarm by then and closed the door again. He swore quietly because he didn’t have his gun downstairs. He listened in to the house and heard some creaking noises as if someone was moving over the shards.  
What the fuck was going on? He grabbed a steel poker from the fire-place in the living room and quietly walked back and deeper into the house. The noises clearly came out of Mycroft’s office. He lifted up the poker and pushed the door open. Inside he faced a black-clad man with a mask over his head standing over Mycroft’s desk. John didn’t ask anything. Instead he just rushed over lifting up the poker and hit him on the arm. The man screamed and stumbled to the side. But he recovered soon and turned around kicking the poker out of John’s grip. John shook his hand and moved into a fighting stance. They rounded each other and John was way smaller. But he also was a trained close-combat fighter and everything flooded back right now. So did the adrenalin and he just jumped the guy.  
Exactly the moment Erin came running up to him holding a weapon, John already had the guy’s belt around his wrists and pulled it tight. Then he stood and straightened his t-shirt.

“Erin, good to see you. Didn’t take you long, did it?” Erin just looked at him and then at the man on the carpet.

“Dr Watson, are you OK? Mr Holmes is freaking out. Please call him asap.” John picked up his mobile from the floor where he had dropped it when attacking the man. He pushed the speed-dial for Mycroft and he answered right away.

“John, are you OK?” John smiled and his breathing was absolutely steady.

“Yes, I am. Don’t worry anymore, Myc. Everything is under control. Erin is here with me now.”

“God, I got the alert that the fire-alarm went off and then the intruder-alert started beeping, too. Fuck …” He roughly exhaled.

“Well, there is no fire and the intruder is captured. You may come down now, OK?”

“I’ll be home soon. Please hand over the thing you retrieved from Sherlock to Erin, will you?”

“Sure thing.”

“I am glad nothing happened to you.” Mycroft quietly said probably not being alone right then.

“I love you, too.” John answered and they hung up. In the meantime, Erin had the assailant in a death grip. John looked at him.

“Myc wants you to take the thing I got for him. What happens now?”

“Security will pick up this one and I will bring the parcel.” John nodded.

“OK, let me get it.” They walked back into the hall where John got his jacket and retrieved the parcel. At the same time, security entered the place and took the intruder away. John didn’t ask why there wasn’t any police. He had been with Mycroft long enough by now that he knew there wouldn’t be any police involved.

“Erin? Could you please urge him to come home soon?” John asked Erin who just nodded.

“I’ll try, Dr Watson.”

“Could you also call me John, please?” Erin smiled.

“OK. John.” John smiled, too.

“Thanks for coming to the rescue.” Now he even laughed.

“I believe there was no need to rescue you since you weren’t really a damsel in distress.” John snorted.

“No, I wasn’t, was I? Thanks anyway.” Erin left with the parcel and John returned into the kitchen. Electricity was switched off automatically when the fire alarm was working, so nothing had burnt. John checked on the food and just heated it up again finishing dinner. While it was simmering, he danced through the kitchen and decided to open another bottle. He poured a glass and swayed his hips to the music of the 80s. And when he turned around with a gracious swirl, he suddenly faced Mycroft and blushed.

“Simply adorable.” Mycroft said and approached John. John stopped moving and smiled still a bit bashful.

“Hey, I am glad you are home.” They looked at each other and Mycroft just grabbed him and kissed him tenderly.

“I am glad nothing happened to you. Erin told me you threw yourself on the guy and overpowered him easily? Please don’t do such reckless things.” John just shrugged.

“It wasn’t reckless since I knew what I was doing. And to be honest, I loved it!” Mycroft looked at him and his eyes slanted. He was tense all over and John was able to feel that.

“You still crave danger. You think your life is boring.” He made a step back and John looked up at him.

“Yes, I do. I admit it felt fantastic. But please don’t believe that I think my life, my being with you, is boring because it is not. Nothing better could have happened to me.”

“But …” Mycroft interrupted him and John stopped him.

“But sometimes I miss the fight, miss the battlefield. So, this felt like a present and I just had to take it.”

“You didn’t even have your gun!” Mycroft sounded very reproachful.

“I didn’t need it. I had a wonderful poker I hit him with.” The sound of John’s voice made Mycroft smile a little bit.

“I was worried a lot. I was afraid you could have been hurt. I can’t have that.”

“These feelings do belong in a relationship. We love each other and don’t wish harm come to us.” Mycroft moved back in and slung his long arms around John’s broad frame.

“I was just stupid …” He murmured and John gave in. He closed his eyes and rested his body against Mycroft’s.

“You aren’t stupid.”

“I want you.” Mycroft groped his arse making John yelp.

“I always want you.” He got it out against his chest and Mycroft chuckled.

“Up for a game after dinner?” John nodded but mumbled something, too.

“Only if you don’t force it out of me right after …” Mycroft chuckled again and kissed his forehead.

“No, I won’t. I will torture you in a different way.” John murmured something but tried to get away.

“Please don’t? Not tonight.” Mycroft looked a bit surprised but just kissed him reassuringly.

“Whatever you want, John. I’ll think of something nice for you.”

“Thank you. Can we eat now?” Mycroft nodded and wondered what was wrong with John. Had he done something he wasn’t even aware of? Or was it because of today’s events? He watched John fill the plates and place them on the table. He took the wine and brought it, too.

“Eat and drink, dear. I want you to relax.” Mycroft ruffled his short hair making him smile again. And John ate. He was hungry by now because it was late. He wasn’t yet used to Mycroft’s strange office-hours. After dinner, Mycroft pulled him over to the sofa and sat down with his head on his lap. He looked into his eyes.

“You really cleaned the sofa, didn’t you?” John nodded.

“Yes, I did. I said so, didn’t I?” Mycroft smiled.

“Yes, you did. Thank you.” John hummed his reply and closed his eyes. He enjoyed resting on Mycroft’s lap. He moved his fingers through John’s hair and at the same time stroked his palm over his stomach. It was so relaxing and he loved when he did that. And he sighed when Mycroft let go.

“Come on. I need you.” John was surprised. He rarely heard that phrase but he quickly stood.

“Yes, so do I.” They took each other’s hand and walked into the bedroom. They undressed rather quickly and climbed on the bed. Mycroft positioned John as he wanted so he faced his back. His long arm pushed one of his legs up and John accepted it. Mycroft lubed his cock and lined up, John could feel him. Then he pushed and slid in. It worked faster by now because John had gotten used to it. But it still felt so amazing and wonderful that he never suppressed his groans.  
Mycroft moved slowly and languidly and John just held on to his arm and enjoyed. And when he felt his thick cock growing inside his still tight passage, he started to clench around him making him moan in return. They kept each other short of coming for quite some time until both of them were just done. And only then Mycroft took John’s prick and gently stroked him.

“Oh God, please … Myc, just … Oh …” John stilled and then came all over Mycroft’s hand and the sheets. He clenched and worked through his strong orgasm. Mycroft pulled him close and tight and then came, too. He tenderly bit into John’s shoulder and moaned while filling him up. John hummed with pleasure and waited for Mycroft to pull out. Only he didn’t. He stayed put and John could hear that he was breathing steadily.

“Myc?” He asked but got no reply. Obviously, he had been falling asleep. John smiled and didn’t mind. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, too.

***

John woke the next morning because he was being kissed on his lower back. He mumbled something and tried to turn around. But he was held back.

“No, just don’t move, please.” John hummed his approval and enjoyed Mycroft’s administrations. His hands seemed to be everywhere on John’s body and so was his mouth. John smiled and he lounged all over the bed. But when he wanted to touch his dick to stroke it Mycroft took his wrist and held it.

“No, don’t touch yourself.” John grunted something and tried to get free but Mycroft wouldn’t let him. Instead he rolled him on his front and pulled his arm on his back so his wrist showed upwards. John stilled. If he’d break free, he needed to hurt Mycroft. And he didn’t want that. He sensed a game coming up and he was ready for it. He wanted to see what Mycroft would dish up this morning before work. But he also wanted to give him a bit of a fight.   
He threw his head up and pretended to struggle. Mycroft outright laughed and placed a knee on his wrist.

“I said no.” He roughly whispered.

“Why not? I want it!” John whined and bucked up.

“Because! I think I need to teach you a lesson today.” He reached between mattress and bed-frame and got some ropes. He tied John’s wrists on his lower back and pulled him up on his knees. Next, he pinched his testicles to flag his erection. John whined and gone it was. He put a cage on it and bound his balls, too. John stared down and swallowed. It was followed by a ball-gag which forced his lips into a perfect “O”. It was attached to a head-harness which went over his hair and was buckled on his neck and under his chin. His chin was held in position and he wasn’t able to move his jaw. He instantly started to drool.  
From behind Mycroft rubbed over his nipples making him groan and shiver.

“Kneel up for me, please?” John obeyed and his ankles got tied to his thighs. He also spread his legs and right away started to move his finger between his cheeks.

“See, I already called Anthea I won’t be in today. I will be taking care of you, will show you some more things and give you a bit of a training lesson. The first one I have just started is about patience and endurance." He moved a fat plug into him and pumped it up until he groaned rather loudly behind his gag. Of course, it was connected to a remote and the thing soon enough started to vibrate and rotate its head. John’s body shook and he cried. Snot and drool ran over his face and his body. He sobbed and desperately looked up at Mycroft.

“God, I love that sight. It’s almost unbelievable and so very sexy, I can’t really describe it.” Mycroft was in awe and John could see that. He felt his cock swell and stopped again by its restricting cage. It soon started to hurt and looked very angry and red. John was panting and looking up at Mycroft again who just smiled at him.

“This will take some time. Endure and show the much-needed patience. Think that it always can be made worse.” Then the bastard took his tablet and sat on the armchair by the window. John couldn’t believe his eyes. What was he doing? He tore at the ropes and tried everything but he wasn’t able to get free.

“Stop that or I will make it worse right away.” John grunted a nasty reply and Mycroft stood up sighing.

“Well, you provoked me earlier than expected.” And on came the stainless-steel nipple-clamps which got screwed very tightly and connected to the cage holding his cock.

“Now just sit still.” Mycroft returned to his chair and unfolded the newspaper. John concentrated on his swollen cock which kept touching the sides of the cage. Suddenly he felt the urge to piss. Fuck. He tried to suppress it for a long-time watching Mycroft read his papers. But then he couldn’t hold it anymore and he whimpered.

“What is it? Do you need the loo? Such a shame. Not on the agenda, I am afraid.” But Mycroft stood and opened the nightstand. He must have planned this because he got a rod out connected to a plastic bag. John watched him wide-eyed. Mycroft raised his brow and looked over his shoulder to watch his fingers but he didn’t cross them. He carefully shoved the rod into John’s cock which increased the wish to piss a lot. But he was also very much aroused. Fuck. This was amazing and John panted. Their eyes met again and Mycroft smirked while moving the rod up and down. John’s eyes fluttered close and he deeply moaned.

“Look at me, John.” Mycroft roughly whispered and John opened his eyes again.

“And now let go.” Mycroft increased the speed and John’s whole body twitched. The muscles in his arse clenched around the thick plug and his prick leaked. Then he pissed into the plastic and blushed while doing so. The rod kept being moved and he made him come after he was done pissing. He shot his load into the bag, too. When he was done, Mycroft left the rod but took the bag away and emptied it into the toilet.  
John was panting heavily and swayed on his knees. His eyes were half-closed and he watched Mycroft coming back. He sat in his armchair and just continued to read his newspaper. The fat plug in John’s arse kept working him up again.

Mycroft read and read while John knelt on the bed all tied up. His legs started to cramp and he shook a bit. Right then Mycroft got up and sauntered over. He took off the ball-gag and stood in front of John. He pulled him close until John’s face was pressed against his groin.

“Suck me off.” This part wasn’t exactly John’s favourite. He liked to pleasure Mycroft; he really did. He had sucked him off many times but not like this. But he wanted to try. He wanted to play the game. He opened his mouth when Mycroft held up his cock. He suckled and licked and then he sucked some more. He could hear him groan and felt his cum on his tongue. The thing grew and hit his palate and soon enough it reached his throat. He swallowed and Mycroft forced it deeper. He also started to push and fuck his mouth wildly.

John groaned and tried to get off by reflex but Mycroft fisted his hair and held him in position. John couldn’t breathe and soon suffered from tunnel-vision. His jaw slacked and his body became limp. He fell forward and forced Mycroft’s cock deep down his throat. It went down so deep that Mycroft was shocked into stillness for a few seconds. Only then he moved John back by his shoulders and pulled out. He held him and just came while pulling out. He wasn’t able to hold back. Still shaking from the aftermath, he untied John and felt his pulse. It was weak. He shook him.

“John?” John didn’t move or even wake up. Mycroft looked at him. John’s lips were a bit blue and his face was rather pale. He also had rope-marks around his wrists, thighs and ankles and the corners of his mouth were torn and a bit bloody.

“God, John. I am sorry. I didn’t pay attention. Please wake up?” But John still was unconscious.

***

His scalp burnt and tears ran over his cheeks while Mycroft kept face-fucking him. John felt used and mistreated. He tried to throw himself back but was held tightly. He couldn’t breathe anymore and all his movements stilled. He tried to cross his fingers but he was too tense, he couldn’t concentrate, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t do anything.  
He couldn’t even see properly anymore. Clouds moved before his eyes and his vision became blurry. His eyes fluttered and everything became fuzzy and warm. And he fell forward. The last thing John felt was the pain when the thick thing moved down his throat.

John only woke hours later because he heard voices. He heard Mycroft and he wondered if the other voices belonged to Sherlock and Greg. He wasn’t sure. He was also too weak to open his eyes. He felt the pain in his throat and he was horribly thirsty. What the fuck had happened? He couldn’t really remember.  
He made a noise which sounded very raspy and it wasn’t even close to the intended word John wanted to get out. He wanted water. He desperately needed to drink. Suddenly he felt hands on his body and he was moved up against the headrest. He still was weak so he just slumped in the grip. He wasn’t able to hold himself up. And he still heard the worried voices.

“Jesus, what did you do to him, Myc? He is like a bloody ragged doll.” Was that Greg? John wondered.

“We just played. He consented. Suddenly he fell forward and choked on my penis.” That was clearly Myc.

“You have been acting recklessly. You wanted too much too soon, as always, dear brother.” Sherlock was here, too.

“I did nothing special. I just wanted him to suck my cock.” Now he sounded a bit aggressive but very defensive.

“Yes, and how come he ended up unconscious?” Greg again.

“I didn’t see.” Mycroft whispered.

“You didn’t pay attention. The doctor was really worried.” Mycroft buried his face into his hands and started to cry. Sherlock was surprised and didn’t know what to do. Greg just slung his arms around him and hugged him.

“Hey, he will be OK. Please don’t cry. We all know you meant no harm. You just have to be more careful.” Mycroft buried his head against Greg’s shoulder and kept sobbing and crying. Sherlock decided not to watch the drama and concentrated back on John whose head lolled from side to side by now and his eyelids fluttered. Sherlock took a glass and filled it with water. He climbed on the bed close to John and tried to make him drink. And he really did. He swallowed and his face painfully contorted. But he kept drinking. Then he groaned deep and rough and slumped again.

Sherlock completely unconsciously sniffed over his body. He smelled something weird. He couldn’t place it but it didn’t smell right. Perhaps John suffered from some illness he didn’t even know about.

“Sherlock, stop that.” Greg suddenly said. But he just turned his head and told him. Mycroft came closer now.

“You think I just triggered something?” Sherlock shrugged.

“I don’t know. He should have a check-up or something.” Sherlock looked at Mycroft.

“I’ll take care of that.” He still was holding on to Greg making Sherlock snarl quietly.

“Don’t act stupid, Sherlock. He just needs this now.” Sherlock didn’t answer but kept looking at John.

“Perhaps we should stay here? Maybe we could help when he wakes up?”

“Dog therapy?” Mycroft asked being a bit pissed because he was snarled at. Sherlock smirked.

“Maybe? I had a good time with him.” Now they looked at each other and Sherlock looked almost smug.

“What did you make him do?” Now Sherlock sighed.

“I had changed when he came over. I let him see. He agreed to take me into Regents Park and play with me. He threw a branch for me and we had fun, a good time. No worries!” Greg smiled now.

“He didn’t tell me.” Mycroft wondered why.

“Well, something disturbed him, am I right?” Greg looked at him.

“Yes, we had a break-in and he took care of the intruder.” Mycroft proudly smiled.

“Perhaps you should give him a break from your games, Myc.” Greg suggested.

“How come everybody thinks it’s my fault?” He suddenly yelled and stomped out of the room. Greg and Sherlock looked at each other and Greg then followed him while Sherlock stayed with John. This reaction was rather unexpected. He had acted like that before but that was many years ago.

Sherlock decided to change. Perhaps it would soothe John. He stood and walked into the bath where he undressed and changed. The big black were walked out and jumped on the bed. He huddled close to John who sighed and turned his face into his direction. Then he sighed again and buried his nose even deeper into his fur.  
Sherlock watched over John while he was sleeping. His mind reached out for Greg who replied at once.

“I am with your upset brother. He needed a good tongue-lashing. I’ll see that he rests a bit and then come back to you.”

“Miss you.” Sherlock thought and sent a mental howl right after making Greg laugh inside his head.

“Love you, big bad wolf.” Sherlock huffed but smiled with upturned flews.

They spent several hours like this after Greg had entered the room again. Mycroft was fast asleep in a guest-room. Greg took his place in the armchair and Sherlock stayed on the bed with John. He even snored quietly. In the late afternoon, John slowly woke. He groaned because his head and his throat hurt like fuck. He rubbed over his face and tried to get up. His hand disappeared in a mass of black fur and he looked at Sherlock who blinked back at him.

“Don’t move too fast or you will get dizzy.”

“My throat hurts …” John only thought the words because he felt he couldn’t speak.

“Well …” Sherlock said.

“Well, what?” John moved his fingers through his fur making his ears rest flat against his head. He smiled and Sherlock explained everything. Greg stood because he had sensed that they were communicating but hadn’t been listening. But now he joined.

“Where is Myc? Did he leave?” Greg shook his head.

“No, he was just worried and I made him rest in another room. It was for the best.”

“I disappointed him. I did it wrong.” Greg became angry and sternly looked at John.

“No, don’t you ever think that. Myc wasn’t paying attention. He knows that and now he feels bad. And so, he should.” John cast his eyes. The speech hadn’t really helped.

“It’s not your fault, John.” Sherlock was back in his head.

“Here, you need to drink, John.” Greg poured him more water.

“Go and get him an ice-cream.” Sherlock ordered from the bed. Greg ruffled his fur but went to get it. In the meantime, Mycroft had woken up. He couldn’t listen in to the conversation between Sherlock and the others. Sherlock never let him in. But he could hear that Greg went downstairs and that John was awake.  
He didn’t dare going there. He wasn’t able to face John, he just couldn’t. He also didn’t want to face his brother, be it in human or were form. He would just be grunted, barked, or even chewed at and on. So, he stayed where he was and waited it out. He hoped at some time John would be coming over and look for him.  
John in the meantime spoke with Sherlock.

“I was scared to death, you know? How could he have not seen?” He slowly shook his head and looked very sad.

“Greg thought it was a close call. Your pulse was barely able to listen to and your lips were already a bit blue. I have no idea what went through him. Really, I don’t. I mean he messed up many times but never like this. I do happen to know that he really loves you. You two really need to talk about it, about the games and scenes, about everything.”

“I don’t want to lose him, Sherlock. But now I am scared to have sex with him.”

“You could have a break? Or do some vanilla?” John shrugged.

“It’s not enough. I did like it most of the times he dished something up. For me, everything was new and exciting. And I enjoyed it a lot. I had orgasms I didn’t even know were possible.” Sherlock stuck his head under the pillow.

“Too much information, John.” John laughed throatily and then had to cough.

“I am sorry. But you know what I mean, don’t you?”

“Of course, I do. It was almost the same with Greg and myself. I was a were already when my brother had a very short-time affair with him. They were too dominant even though Greg sometimes switches roles. But it didn’t work. A few months later he introduced me to Greg because of the work. It didn’t take long and I fell in love with Greg. I had no idea what my feelings meant at first. My brain was all fuzzy and I dreamed through the day. He came up to me and showed me life. I had been a virgin, you see? Literally, I mean. And now he is my everything. I was scared about the were, of course, but he took that amazingly well, too.” His flews pulled up and John ruffled his fur. Sherlock was panting and licked over John’s face. Right then Greg returned.

“Oi, you two!” Sherlock barked and John blushed but gratefully took the ice-cream. Greg had brought one for himself, too, and had even filled a bowl for Sherlock. It had cream on top.

“Come down here, please.” Greg politely asked and Sherlock just snorted. But he stood after a few seconds and stretched his body. He jumped off the bed and devoured the ice-cream. John slowly ate his, too, and it felt really good inside his throat.  
And he couldn’t stop worrying about Mycroft. Finally, he decided to get up. Slowly he moved until he sat on the edge of the bed. He was sweating already.

“Where do you want to go?” Greg quietly asked. John looked up at him.

“Myc, I need to see him, talk to him. I know he never would come over by himself.”

“You are right, of course. Off you go then. But slowly, OK?” John nodded and slowly slumped over the aisle and knocked on the door. There was an instant answer with feet stomping over the floor and the door was ripped open. A very tired, worried, and sad looking Mycroft stood there and looked at John. He had obviously expected someone else.

“John … I don’t know …” He slowly shook his head and started to cry again. John just closed the door behind him and took his hand.

“Please don’t cry, Myc. I consented. You didn’t see. Even I don’t know what really happened.”

“I almost killed you …” He only whispered it interrupted by his own sobbing. John kissed his hand.

“Don’t say such a thing, do you hear me? It was an accident and they can always happen.”

“I was reckless, careless and … I don’t know what to do. I am scared you couldn’t love me anymore, you could hate me, leave me …” The crying fit intensified. John just pulled him into his arms and held him. He hugged him and moved his palms over his back.

“Let’s sit down, OK? Come on.” He moved him backwards and made him sit on a sofa. He sat by his side and kept holding him.

“What do you need to hear from me, Myc?” Mycroft didn’t look up. Instead, he sobbed once and answered.

“I need to know if you will be staying; if you still like me enough to try to forgive me.”

“Look at me, please?” Slowly his head moved up and his eyes met John’s. They swam in tears.

“Say something, please?” Mycroft quietly begged. John twisted his wrists.

“You inconsiderate bastard! You only thought of your own pleasure! Again! You face-fucked me into unconsciousness!” Suddenly John’s hands were around his neck and his thumbs pressed on his throat. Mycroft’s eyes widened. He wasn’t able to scream and his arms flung around. John pressed harder.

“You sick fuck! Am I only your fuck-toy? Do you want a bed-slave?” Mycroft couldn’t breathe anymore. His vision blurred and everything went black.

***

John woke and remembered that Greg and Sherlock had been here. They had stayed until he was safe. He promised he was and agreed to another visit the next day. He had slept rather long and now decided to look after Mycroft who had returned to sleep in their bed. He smiled and pecked a kiss on his head.

“Myc? Get up! We need to eat.” Mycroft moved a bit and then he completely stilled and tensed.

“Myc?” Then he shot up and lifted his arms as if he wanted to hit him. John quickly moved back.

“What’s up? Had a bad dream?” Mycroft just stared at him and then at the things in the room. He cleared his throat and licked his lips.

“Have I been here all the time?” He carefully asked and John wrinkled his forehead.

“Well, of course, you have. Where else would you have been?”

“Guest-room. Where are Gregory and my brother?”

“They left and will be back tomorrow to check on us.”

“So they were here?” John nodded.

“Yes, they were. What is wrong with you?” John demanded to know.

“What exactly happened after you woke up for the first time?” John sighed but answered him.

“So, I wasn’t in a guest-room and you didn’t try to kill me?” John’s eyes grew big.

“Of course not! What are you talking about?” Mycroft just fell back on the sheets and closed his eyes. A single tear ran down his cheek. John sat down again, too.

“Myc?” Mycroft reached out for him and fisted into his tee.

“God, I thought … I had the most horrible nightmare.”

“So it seems. Well, there is no reason to worry about. Except that I need more ice-cream and some real food and so do you. Come on downstairs.”

“I need to shower first.” Mycroft got out of bed and looked at John who was dressed in comfy clothes and smelled fresh.

“Please do so. I’ll get you something to dress. Go!” Mycroft just disappeared into the bathroom and soon John was able to hear the water running. He shook his head. So Myc’s big brain had worked through everything and made up a nightmare because he felt guilty.  
John smirked a bit because it felt right. What happened hadn’t been good and Myc deserved some punishment.  
John’s throat felt a bit better by now. He had made milk with honey while Mycroft was sleeping. Bloody hell, he was a doctor and knew how to treat a sore throat. Nonetheless it felt nasty and he felt he had the right to be a bit cranky.  
He had cooked chicken broth and heated it up again. It smelled delicious and he felt hungry. Soon enough he heard Mycroft coming downstairs and turned around. He looked at him. He stood behind the table as if needing something between them, as if he still was afraid after his dream, the nightmare.

“Sit down, Myc. Don’t act like a child, please. It doesn’t suit you.” He smiled a bit sad though but sat down. John placed a wooden plate on the table on which he placed the pot with the soup. Bowls were already there and John filled his. Slowly he ate the soup and the soft chicken pieces. Again, and again he watched Mycroft who very slowly ate some soup but not much.

“Myc, please eat?” Only then Mycroft placed the spoon beside his bowl and looked up.

“I can’t. It feels like I need to throw up any second. I am sorry.”

“I am right here, Myc. Nothing bad happened. It was not your intention to hurt or torture me. OK, you have been reckless with me. Probably because you think I can take more than your usual lovers.” Mycroft didn’t react to that. Instead, he just looked at him.

“And that may be right. But it had been too much. I couldn’t hold myself up due to the cramps in my legs. I fell forward and forced your cock into me. I almost choked and lost consciousness. But you did everything you had to, you even called Greg and your brother.”

“I should have seen how exhausted you were.” John seriously looked at him.

“Yes, you should have. But you didn’t. I should have given you _red_ a lot earlier but I didn’t because I didn’t want to disappoint you. And then it was too late. I wasn’t able to cross my fingers anymore.” John shrugged.

“Greg said we need to talk about the way we do it. That we need to establish strict rules and such.” Mycroft quietly said making John look up again.

“Sherlock told me to make a contract.” Mycroft smiled.

“Sherlock told you?” John nodded.

“Yes, he told me. He said that he and Greg had one and that it had worked out perfectly for them.”

“That’s why my darling brother needs rules to follow.” John shrugged again.

“What’s bad with rules?” Mycroft snorted.

“Of course, you say so. You are a soldier!” It sounded a bit harsh and John raised a brow. Mycroft stared at him for a few seconds and then cast his eyes.

“I am sorry.” It was still hard for him to say these words. He still wasn’t used to it.

“I suggest we make a list. You do and I do. Then we talk.”

“Yes, John.” Mycroft said sounding a bit annoyed.

“Don’t yes me, Myc. Please? Because this is serious. We are doing this for the sake of our relationship, our love. I don’t fancy contracts in my love-life, believe me, I don’t. But if this is the way, I will do it. And do you know why? Because I want you. I don’t want to lose you. Do you hear me?” Mycroft just stared at John who stood leaning over the table. Very slowly Mycroft stood and moved backwards. He swallowed and cleared his throat.

“I am so glad I found you. I never thought it so complicated.” Mycroft looked almost desperate.

“That’s because you never had a real relationship. You had one-night stands or hired a fuck-toy. I am sorry. These are Sherlock’s words.”

“I had Greg …” Now he looked close to tears.

“Yes, exactly. You _had_ Greg. Now you could have me if you do it right.”

“Please, John, I don’t know what to do …” Now he sobbed once. John felt pity but wasn’t done yet. He needed to get it out.

“We both will have to work for it, do you understand? I will do my very best because I love you.” John gently took his hand and kissed his knuckles one by one. He felt him shaking and his lips were quivering a bit. John moved his fingers over his knuckles and soothed him. And he felt him getting calmer.

“I love you, too. A lot. I’ll do everything for you.” He placed his hand on top of John’s.

“See? We are doing it right. It will take time and we will be making mistakes but we will make it work.”

“Do you have to work tomorrow?” John nodded.

“Yes, if I still have a job after not being there today without an excuse.” Mycroft blushed a bit.

“I called them and excused you.” John’s eyes slanted.

“You did what?” His voice was dangerously low. Then he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed closing his eyes.

“See? That’s why we need to arrange ourselves. You can’t just do that.”

“Why not? I wanted …” John looked at him again and interrupted him.

“Yes, exactly. You wanted! That’s not the way it works, Myc! You are messing with my life!”

“But I excused you!”

“Without me knowing!” They stared at each other and then suddenly someone cleared his throat. Both heads shot into that direction. Erin had entered the house without them noticing.

“I am terribly sorry, Sir. But your brother called me to look after you.” Mycroft rubbed his eyes and blew his nose. John just stood and wanted to leave but Erin held him back with a gesture.

“He wanted me to look after both of you.”

“As you can see, we are both alive. Tell that to my interfering little brother, Erin, please?”

“Don’t be a brat. It’s not Erin’s fault.” John told him.

“Don’t you try to educate me here, John.” Erin looked from Mycroft to John and wished he hadn’t come.

“Maybe you are the one who is in desperate need of some education?” John dangerously asked.

“You think?” Mycroft’s voice was cold. John shrugged.

“It’s rather obvious to me.” John faced Erin.

“Erin, thanks for checking on us. As you can see, your boss is just fine and so am I.” Then he turned to Mycroft again.

“Mycroft, I’ll be in my ratty place. I’ll think about us and I would like you to do the same here. It won’t be helpful if I stayed around. I’ll call you when I am done. See you, Erin.” Mycroft’s eyes widened. Erin looked at him and then at John. He waited for him to say something but Mycroft didn’t. He couldn’t. He couldn’t beg.  
John didn’t expect him to beg but he would have expected something. Instead, he just dressed into his jeans and jacket and shoes upstairs, got his wash-bag and backpack and returned downstairs. He could hear them talk in the kitchen and just opened the door. He doubted that Mycroft realised he was gone.  
Only when he was back in his shady place, had opened the single window and shook the dust from his blankets his mobile started to ring. He answered it.

“Yes, Mycroft?”

“I want you to come back!” John closed his eyes.

“I will be coming back as soon as I have the document ready. You should start on yours, too.”

“John, come back tonight!” John didn’t like the sound of his voice.

“No, Myc. We have to sort this out on our own.” He listened to his breathing.

“If you don’t come back right away, you don’t have to at all!” John fell back on his bed.

“You don’t mean that.”

“Yes, I do.”

“You are blackmailing me.”

“It’s in my job description.” John closed his eyes now.

“Your people skills suck, Myc.”

“What do you mean?”

“I want you to know that I love you dearly. I don’t regret a single day. You showed me things I had no idea of. But you don’t own me. I also don’t like to be blackmailed. Please have Erin bring my few belongings, so I don’t have to face you. Thanks a lot.” And he hung up. It started to ring right away again but John didn’t answer. He was also flooded with texts but he didn’t read them. Instead, he laid on his bed and cried his heart out.


	9. The End

The next day it knocked at his door and he had a look out of the window first to be sure that it wasn’t Mycroft. But it was just a delivery-guy with his goods. He opened the door and signed for them. There was no note coming with it.  
Later that day Greg knocked on his door with Sherlock on a leash. He let them in because it wasn’t their fault. Sherlock quietly whined nudging his leg.

“I am sorry. I don’t have much room. Sit wherever you want, please.” He offered drinks, too, and Greg and he had a beer. Sherlock got water in a flower-pot. Greg seriously looked at him.

“What did you do?” John’s head shot up.

“What did I do? What did he tell you?”

“That’s the problem. He told us nothing. He just vanished into Eastern Europe for some damn conferences. Erin is with him and Anthea wouldn’t tell us shit.”

“I see. Well …” Then he told them what had happened. Greg scratched his head and Sherlock jumped behind them on the bed and rubbed his head against John’s back. Suddenly he was in his head again.

“Couldn’t you have waited for a bit until …” John turned his head to look at him.

“Until what? Until he woke up again? Behaved normal? What? He needed the truth. He can’t just do such things and bear no consequences. If I would have given in, I someday would end up in that bloody cage. Don’t you see?”

“It’s just … It’s not foreseeable what he will do now. I am scared.” Sherlock’s ears hung flat and John hugged him.

“I understand why you did what you did, John. It was just weird to find out that Myc is gone without telling us. He never did that.” Greg was dead serious.

“He is running away.” John looked at them still hugging the were.

“He has better places to run to.” And he made a gesture through the room. Greg couldn’t but grin.

“I do see your point, John, I really do.” Sherlock made a confirming sound, too.

“Don’t think that I am not crying myself to sleep. I am so sad and hurt, I can’t even find the proper words. But what am I supposed to do? I have no one to turn to.” John let go of Sherlock and started to cry pressing his hands to his face. He felt Sherlock lick his arms and suddenly there was Greg pulling at his arms.

“It seems Sherlock and I weren’t very clear. You have us because we are your friends. Whenever you need us, we are coming. If you need a place to stay so you are not alone, you come to us. You are always welcome.”

“I didn’t see …” John sobbed.

“But I am working shifts …” Sherlock snorted.

“I have no working hours at all. It’s all fine.”

“I am a DI. I have a 24/7 week, so just don’t worry.” John smiled a very small smile. And he outright laughed when Sherlock jumped off the bed and took the backpack between his fangs carrying it over to John.

“OK, OK, I understand. I’d like to come with you, I really do. I am afraid I could get insane all alone in here.”

“Then get your stuff, John. We’ll wait.” Greg smiled and watched John pack a few things. Sherlock already stood by the door wagging his tail like a mad dog. John ruffled his fur.

“You are not a dog; you know that, don’t you?” Sherlock gave him the puppy eyes and Greg giggled.

”You two are insane …” But he smiled and left with them. Greg was there by car and he rode home to Baker Street. John was shown the guest-room upstairs which was a lot nicer than his shaggy bedsit. Then he was shown the kitchen.

“You have to watch out a bit, John, because Sherlock does weird experiments in here.” Sherlock quickly walked into the bedroom and changed back. When he returned, he only wore his dressing-gown and it wasn’t even closed.

“They are not weird, they are important. I need them for my cases which I solve solely for you, by the way.” He looked at Greg with a raised brow.

“I know that, my lovely. But now we are having a guest and I don’t want him poisoned on our kitchen-floor, OK?”

“What kind of experiments?” John dared to ask. Greg fled the kitchen when a broad smile appeared on Sherlock’s face.

“For example, eye-balls.” He opened the microwave and John stared. There were eye-balls in a large bowl.

“Huh.” John made a sound which could mean everything. Sherlock just looked proud.

“Or saliva after death.” He opened the fridge where a severed head sat on the lower shelf.

“Fuck!” John said making Sherlock shrug.

“That’s what Greg said, too. But it’s important for the work, you see?” He looked at John who just nodded.

“If you say so? But where can I place my things?”

“Upper shelf.” Sherlock said closing the door and rubbing his hands.

“You are a doctor, right? So, you should know your fair share of experiments, too.”

“I do so, yes. Why?”

“You could assist me.”

“I am not taking part in your Frankenstein experiments.” Sherlock sighed and smiled.

“Well, it’s not that I am asking for body-parts to be attached back to a body. So?” John just looked at him and thought about the change in his life. Finally, he nodded.

“OK, I’ll help whenever I can.” Sherlock looked very pleased.

“Thank you, John.” Then he disappeared into the bedroom. John walked over into the living room where he found Greg on the sofa watching football. He waved with a beer.

“Join me?” John smiled and felt welcome.

“Yes, thanks.” He plonked beside Greg on the sofa and took the beer.

“Did he talk you into helping him?” John nodded.

“Yes, actually he did. It sounded interesting.” Greg snorted.

“It sure is. Sometimes the flat catches fire or smells like hell. Once being a were, he pushed over some test tubes. He wasn’t able to change back and I had to wash him in a public pool at night to get the smell off of him.” John had a vision and grinned.

“You two are a fine pair. I like you. Thanks for having me over. I appreciate it.”

“We appreciate a doctor in the house.” He winked at John who grinned back at him. Just then Sherlock returned and fell on the sofa close to Greg.

“I want to go for a run.” Both men shook their heads.

“No, another half hour, Sherlock. Then the game is over.” Greg said making Sherlock pout. Then he looked at John.

“What about you?”

“I really would like to see the game with Greg.” Sherlock snorted and pouted at the same time.

“Listen, if you want, I’ll go with you after the game, run a bit through the park and such. But then I need to do some shopping and you have to wait in front of the store.”

“OK, I can scare people away. I like that.” John raised a brow.

“Or you could stay at home and like that.”

“OK, OK, I behave like a good puppy.” John giggled and Greg kissed his nose.

“Very well. Let us watch then and we are good.” Sherlock sat on the sofa without uttering a word until the game was over. Then he just stood, shed his gown, and changed. John didn’t know where to look but it seemed to be normal because Greg patted his leg.

“No worries. He isn’t very modest. It’s OK.” Sherlock already brought his harness and leash and kept wagging his tail. Greg dressed him up and John took the leash.

“Let’s go then; first the park and then Tesco.” Sherlock barked once and just led the way. He walked by John’s legs and didn’t pull him along. When they reached the large lawn especially for dogs John started throwing things. Greg had given him a ball for Sherlock and he jumped around barking. It looked strange because he was a rather large dog. Were. Whatever. But he just liked to play. On their way-out John bought a bottle of water and placed it between his fangs. Sherlock sucked and it worked well.

“Thanks, John. Let’s go shopping then.” John walked him through the streets and hooked the leash on the wall.

“You know you can’t come inside.”

“I need fags and chocolate.”

“Smoking isn’t good for your skin.” Sherlock snorted.

“Please?”

“OK. Is it on the list?” Sherlock nodded and sat down panting. John grinned.

“Very convincing.” He took a shopping-cart and promised to hurry.  
Back home again Sherlock rested in front of the fire-place and slept. Greg looked at him rather thoughtfully and then looked at John.

“You adapted very quickly.” John shrugged.

“I met the pack in Afghanistan. It was a shock first but then everything was explained by Beowulf and it was just fine.”

“I bet Myc went to Beo to cry on his shoulder.” John snorted.

“I doubt it. Myc isn’t the type to cry on someone’s shoulder. He makes people cry.”

“He was so happy after you two have met. I don’t understand how he could have messed it up so badly.”

“He blackmailed me. He wanted to force me to stay with him. That doesn’t work with me.”

“He never had such a relationship before, you see? He only ever fucked people, one-night stands or rent-boys. No one ever lived with him. He tried so very hard.”

“He is used to getting what he wants. Well, I am no toy to be shoved around as he wishes.”

“He knows that now.” Greg watched John store the goods. Then his stomach rumbled.

“Haven’t you eaten?” Greg shook his head.

“No, not really.”

“I could cook if you like? What about some pasta and a salad with freshly baked bread?”

“Perfect!” Greg said rubbing his hands.

“Fine. I’ll shower and start dinner then. Does the were would like to attend dinner?” He asked into the direction where Sherlock rested. Said were just shook his body and changed. All naked glory he walked into the bath making John blush furiously. Greg quietly laughed.

“You really have to get used to that.” John sighed.

“Not that it bothers me. I mean, he is beautiful. But it’s really not decent.” John smiled.

“Yes, I know. At least he dresses up while having dinner by now.” John had images in his head and just shook them off.

“Bloody hell!” He only muttered it and then disappeared upstairs to freshen up. He took a quick shower and dressed into his comfy clothes. He hopped down without socks and started to collect pots and such in the kitchen. Sherlock was back already and dressed rather comfy, too. Of course, his running tracks were brands like everything he wore.

“What are you cooking for dinner, John?” Sherlock asked coming closer.

“I planned pasta with a creamy cheese sauce and mushrooms. I also make a salad by the side and wanted to bake a bread.”

“You can do all that?” Sherlock was in awe.

“Sure. I lived alone for a very long time.”

“May I watch?” John handed him a bowl.

“You have already baked the rolls for the brunch. You know what to do and may help. Consider it an experiment in dough.” 

"I have deleted it already. It wasn't important for the work." They looked at each other.

"It is important for your home." Sherlock raised a brow but went to wash his hands. And he really helped. Greg once had a look and his eyes were big. But then he grinned and disappeared when Sherlock threatened to throw some dough at him. John grinned, too. They had a good time preparing dinner and Sherlock really was excited about all this.

***

John stayed several weeks at Baker Street. He liked it there and no one had ever asked him to leave. Mycroft never had called him again or even tried to visit. Sherlock knew though that he had returned from his trip to Eastern Europe about a fortnight ago.  
John still was very sad that it hadn’t worked out for them but he wasn’t willing to give himself up. And if Mycroft was such an egomaniac it just couldn’t be helped.

One day at the hospital something happened. He sat in his office and typed some reports when it knocked. He looked up and a man stood there smiling.

“Steven? Is that you?” John slowly stood and approached him.

“Yes, Captain Watson, it’s me.” John sadly smiled and they shook hands.

“It’s only Dr Watson now.” But Steven just shook his head.

“For me, it will always be Captain Watson.” John looked at him.

“You look good. I heard you married that woman Emily?” Steven smiled brightly.

“Yes, I did. I stayed with the pack and now we are living by the sea close to Bournemouth. I am in London to meet Beowulf and wanted to see you. And show you this.” He took a picture from his pocket and John took it.

“No way!” John laughed and looked at him and then at the picture again. It was an adorable little baby.

“Yes, way. And of course, he is a were, too. He's perfect.”

“You look good, Steven. Obviously, the change from military man to private does you good. I am very happy for you.” Now Steven leant back.

“I wanted to invite you to a party. We are going to baptise the baby and would like you there as a godfather.” John almost looked shocked.

“Me? But why? We are not even related.” Steven looked very serious now.

“No, we are not. But what you did, I mean, you saved my life. Without you, I never would have this. Please?” John felt good, really good, after a long time. He smiled.

“I’d like that. Thank you, Steven. Thank you.” He almost cried but managed to regain control. Steven sensed something but didn’t ask.

“Listen, I know this is your work-place. Why don’t you come over and visit us? We have rented a place for the time being. This is the address. Oh, and it’s you plus one.” Now John looked sad again.

“It will be just me. I’ll call you regarding a visit, OK?” Steven stood and now they hugged.

“We do look forward to seeing you again, John. We really do.” Then he left and John watched him go. He sighed. This had been unexpected but very nice. He liked the idea of being a godfather. Right now, he couldn’t imagine himself as a father. He always thought he would have children of his own. But now? There wasn’t a chance.

He sighed again and shook his head. Then he got a fresh coffee to get distracted.

***

That evening he sat on the sofa at Baker Street and googled baby-things. Suddenly there was Sherlock right behind him. He looked at John and raised a brow.

“Would you like to tell us something, John?” John smiled and shook his head.

“No, don’t worry. But I met Steven today. He came by and visited me at the clinic. The soldier I saved back in Afghanistan?”

“Yes, I have heard.”

“He married into the pack and has a baby now. I am asked to be godfather and I agreed. Now I need to find a present.”

“Huh.” Sherlock made a strange sound and scratched his head.

“I want it to be special. I don’t want a present from Toys-R-Us.” Sherlock made a face.

“Perhaps you should give a basket full of things? Like some toys just to chew on when he is a pup. Perhaps a bracelet? Perhaps you know someone who could knit a hat?” John was stunned.

“These ideas are really good. I like that.” He rubbed his hands and started to order stuff. Sherlock smiled. He liked happy John.   
He went to see Greg who was repairing the faucet in the kitchen. He was on his back and stuck under the sink swearing horribly. Sherlock grinned and went on his knees.

“Hey love, how is it going?”

“The damn thing resists my attempts. I hate it.”

“You’ll do it. You are my hero.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Sherlock quietly laughed and started to touch Greg’s body while he was helplessly lying under the sink.

“Oi, stop that!” He twitched and dropped the tool.

“No!” Sherlock said and intensified his administrations. Greg laughed and kicked lightly around until Sherlock stuck his hand into his trousers.

“Oh, damn you …” His moves stilled and he became hard.

“I want you, Greg. And I want on top.”

“It’s been a long time, I agree.”

“John is busy ordering baby-stuff.” Greg got up by reflex and hit his head on the pipe. He fell back and groaned.

“Greg?” He groaned some more.

“Help me out and get me a cool kitchen-towel, please?”

“Are you hurt? I am so sorry! I …” He pulled at his body and looked at him. His temple was all bloody. He had hit the pipe real hard.

“I will survive. Just get me the towel, OK?”

“I’ll get John.” Sherlock jumped to his feet yelling for John who rushed right into the kitchen looking at Greg.

“Oh God, I thought …” John shook his head and got his med-kit. Greg smiled looking at Sherlock who wrung his hands.

“He always over-reacts when something happens.” Sherlock stared at Greg’s head.

“I am just worried. Nothing can happen to you.” John placed a band-aid on Greg’s head just for the sake of Sherlock.

“He is just fine. I didn’t even have to give him stitches. Now go, get him a drink, and take care of him. I’ll take care of the sink.” Greg wordlessly thanked him and was pulled into their bedroom by a still worried Sherlock.  
John smiled shaking his head. Sherlock really loved Greg and Greg loved Sherlock. Fuck. He sighed. He still loved Mycroft. His love had never stopped. He also had never called him again, had never tried to talk to him again. And Mycroft had done the same. They hadn’t seen each other since John had left him. John sighed again and then just concentrated on repairing the bloody pipe.

***

Mycroft sat in his home office. It was late at night and he still stared at the CCTV films being made of John. Then he switched to the cameras in front of Baker Street and inside the living room. If Sherlock or Greg knew, he would be having a hard time. But they didn’t know.  
He badly wanted John back but he had no idea how to achieve the target. He only had his work and he was having so many successes and victories, it was almost unbelievable.  
But the moment he came back home he started brooding. He became sad and nothing could cheer him up. He stared at his mobile and looked at pictures he had taken of John. John sleeping, John eating, John cooking. John.

When he had packed John’s belongings, he had kept one tee. He slept with that tee. It was pressed to his face and by now John’s smell was almost gone.

Both Erin and Anthea were very worried because he had lost a lot of weight. He didn’t eat, didn’t sleep, and started to smoke again. All his suits had to be changed because he was so damn slim by now. It wasn’t healthy.  
One day Ryan called him late at night. Mycroft raised his brow and answered the call.

“Beo, what’s up?” The were quietly laughed.

“I am in town and wanted to come over. That OK?”

“Sure. Come on over. I’d like that.” Mycroft stood and changed into the living room. He still wore his suit and went upstairs to change it after thinking about it. He wore old jeans and a tee. He wore no socks. When the doorbell rang, he opened and waved him inside. Ryan looked him up and down while entering the place.

“Fuck, Myc. What happened to you? And where is John?” Mycroft tensed and didn’t look at him.

“Gone.”

“What? What happened?” Ryan seriously looked at Mycroft who slumped back on the sofa.

“I have been stupid.” Finally, he admitted it. Ryan snorted.

“That’s nothing new to me regarding you trying to act human.” Mycroft didn’t even react to that.

“Tell me what happened.” Mycroft told him and didn’t sugar-coat it at all. Ryan poured drinks and paced through the living room.

“And you just sent his belongings without a note or a word for him?” Mycroft nodded.

“He wanted it. I only kept a tee.”

“What do you think? What did John think when opening the box without a single word?”

“I didn’t know what to say. He wouldn’t answer my calls. Or texts.”

“You really messed it up. I mean he didn’t seem the type to give up easily.”

“I lost him, Ryan. He was the man I loved. I still do love him. I imagined us together for the rest of our lives, you know?”

“You should give it a try, you know? You know where he is?”

“He lives at Baker Street. He is with Sherlock and Gregory.”

“Really? Interesting. And you never went there to try to talk to him?” Mycroft shook his head.

“I bet you spied on him.” Mycroft hunched and blushed. Ryan grinned.

“Well, let’s organise a dinner-party at Sherlock’s and Greg’s place. You will go with me and you will attend. You and John will meet.”

“I don’t know …”

“I will go and see him beforehand. Don’t worry. I just need to try, you see? You two seemed to be the right pair. Also, you worry me. I mean, just look at you. You look horrible.” Mycroft just shrugged.

“I don’t care.”

“Well, I do.”

“I don’t want to go.”

“You are childish.”

“It’s my decision if I want to face him again or not.”

“Childish!” They stared at each other but Mycroft was indeed the first to cast his eyes.

“Come here, Myc.” And Mycroft stood and hugged Ryan who was broad and tall and warm. He sighed. And then he cried for a long time. 

And when he was finally done, Ryan ordered a good meal and made him eat. Then he took his mobile and texted Sherlock.  
Sherlock was in fact the only were not living in a pack Ryan knew. He had offered him a place in his own pack but Sherlock had denied. He wanted to stay with Greg and he didn’t want Greg to be changed. Greg didn’t want to be changed, too. So, Sherlock lived a packless life but didn’t seem to suffer.  
Quite the contrary. Since the day he had been bitten everything had changed. OK, he still was reckless and insane, but in a different way. He was Sherlock. Ryan just accepted it but helped or offered help when it was needed.

“Ryan, it’s Greg. Sherlock is running with John through the night.” Ryan laughed.

“Sounds good. Listen, I am calling because I want to arrange a dinner party with both John and Mycroft attending. Myc already gave in.”

“I’ll talk to John. He will do it. I know he misses him.”

“That’s what I thought.” Both men quietly chuckled.

“Just set a date. We’ll bring them together again.”

***

John had a basket full of baby-stuff and he was happily packing and rearranging the goods inside. Greg and Sherlock were watching him.

“This is really nice, John. Steven and Emily will be very happy.” Sherlock pointed at the things.

“My ideas.” He sounded smug and proud and something else. Greg shot him a look but Sherlock for once didn’t see.

“And they were the best. Thanks again.” The doorbell rang.

“That’s my cab.” John stood and took the basket which was wrapped in see-through foil and wildly coloured other stuff. Sherlock had done it and everyone had been surprised at how good he was with these things. John carried the present downstairs and into the cab. He rode over to Steven and Emily’s place and found he was the first. Steven was very happy to see him when he opened the door of the rented house.

“Captain! I mean, John. Thanks for coming!” John held up the basket.

“Steven, thanks for inviting me. I was so happy.” He was pulled inside and Emily joined them with the baby on her arms. John’s eyes shone when he was allowed to hold it.

“So, you really want me as a godfather and don’t even tell me his name?” He raised a brow and Emily looked at Steven.

“You didn’t tell him?” Steven blushed.

“I was so excited. I forgot.” John laughed and pecked a kiss on the baby’s head.

“Never mind. So, what is it?” He looked questioningly at them making them smile.

“His name is Malcolm.” John looked at him again.

“Let’s check out the basket John brought. He can hold our baby for a bit.” Emily nodded and they all went into the living room. John sat in an arm-chair with little Malcolm on his arms. The boy looked up at him and tried to grab something. Finally, he got hold of the dog tags around his neck. He fisted around the chain and gurgled happily. John just smiled and kept entertaining the baby while Emily and Steven worked through the content of the basket.

“Wow, this is all so thoughtful. Thanks a lot!” Steven finally said.

“You didn’t do this, did you?” Emily held up the knitted hat.

“God, no. I asked a nurse at the clinic I always see knitting like a maniac. I am glad you like it. Actually, Sherlock gave me most of the ideas.”

“It’s hilarious, really.”

“I am glad you are happy.”

“Let me change him and get him into fresh clothes. Then we can move to church and get official.” John nodded. Emily left with the baby who started to cry.

“Who is the second godfather?” John asked Steven.

“It’s Emily’s sister. She is looking forward to meeting you, by the way.”

“How many weres are there?” Steven smiled.

“Well, why don’t you ask how many humans there are?” John just looked.

“So how many humans are there?”

“Just you. But don’t fret. No one will eat you.” Both men laughed.

“Except for my sister perhaps. She will like you. She already is very curious about you since we told her about you saving me.” John blushed a bit but didn’t reply.

“And if you play the shy one, she will just grab you and take you away into her hiding-hole.” John grinned. The baptising promised to be interesting. Right then Emily returned with a screaming Malcolm on her arms.

“Let’s go!” She ordered and balanced the baby, a baby bag, and her own bag. Steven closed the door and turned the key. John offered to help and Emily returned Malcolm into his arms. John felt good. He felt wanted. And the baby stopped screaming at once. Steven moved behind the wheel and Emily sat by his side. John placed Malcolm in the baby-seat and sat beside him. They rode for about 20 minutes until they reached a small church. Loads of cars were parked outside already but Steven found a place. They were greeted loudly and warmly and so was John. Then he got introduced to Steven’s sister Gloria. They shook hands and she brightly smiled at him.

“Malcolm does suit you, John.” He shrugged making Malcolm complain.

“I like it. It feels good.” He just admitted it and then followed the couple into the church taking their places right in the front. The ceremony took place and songs were sung and phrases were spoken. John didn’t care a lot about church and such but accepted the concept of being a godfather.  
Afterwards they returned into Steven’s and Emily’s place where everything was set up in the basement. You could reach the garden from there, too. John was left with the baby and Gloria. Many pictures were taken and finally, Malcolm fell asleep in John’s arms. Emily took him away and John leant back cracking his bones.

“Come on, you are up for a drink now, John.” Gloria handed him a beer which he gratefully took.

“Thanks. But I also need something to eat.”

“I’ll get you something. Don’t go away.” John had to admit he liked that. Someone was taking care and action. He watched the crowd and liked what he saw. Considering that they all were weres they behaved nice enough.

“Here you go, John.” Gloria had brought him a plate with everything. John thanked her and started to eat. Right when he was done a voice rumbled close to his ear.

“So, Uncle John it is. Well done, man.” John looked up and saw Ryan standing by his side. He was greeted with respect and awe; John was able to see that.

“Ryan, it’s good to see you.” John stood and hugged him one-armed holding the plate with the other. Gloria could just stare. John sensed that most of the guests were staring at them. Ryan didn’t comment and John just mentally shrugged.

“I need to talk to John here for a minute. Please excuse us for a bit, Gloria. Thanks.” She nodded and left. John sat with Ryan on the sofa and expectantly looked at him.

“It’s really good to see you.” Ryan smiled.

“Yes, it is. I met Mycroft the other day.” John tensed and his mood changed.

“So?” Nothing more and Ryan just raised a brow.

“So? He looked horrible, like a very sick man.” John didn’t say a word. He just looked into his glass.

“John, please? Talk to me.” John looked up again and sighed. Then he quietly explained everything to him. Ryan had expected something like this after having talked to Mycroft. He understood perfectly well how John had felt. Mycroft was too dominant on another dominant who just enjoyed to play. In return, he explained things to John.

“So, what you are trying to tell me is that we should try it again? That I should go and see him?”

“No. I arranged a dinner-date at Sherlock’s and Greg’s already. Mycroft is scared to death but accepted. Believe me, he will do whatever you want, whatever you wish for.”

“I don’t think so …” John snorted quietly and by now stared into his empty glass of beer. Right away he got a new one handed over by Ryan.

“Would you come and meet him?” Ryan directly asked.

“Since I am an adult and perfectly capable of dealing with complicated people, the answer is yes. Happy now?” Ryan seriously looked at John.

“Don’t be like that. It doesn’t suit you.” John sighed and looked back at him.

“I am sorry, Ryan. It’s just … I don’t know what it is. I don’t know why it had to end like this.”

“Because you two are the most stubborn, dominant, and proudest people I have ever met.”

“Stop berating me, will you? You are spoiling my day here.” But John smiled and so did Ryan.

***

Loads of pictures were being taken and John had a wonderful time. He took a cab back to Baker Street and felt fantastic. He already thought about visiting them again because they would leave shortly for their place.  
When John came back, he only met Sherlock who was hunched over his microscope at the kitchen table.

“John. You are a godfather now. How does it feel?” Sherlock was curious as always. John shrugged.

“It makes me feel good. I feel the responsibility coming with it but I also feel wanted, needed and perhaps even loved.” Sherlock quietly snorted.

“Believe me, you are all of it. I know it. I talked to my brother.” Then he looked at his petri dishes again.

“What?” But Sherlock didn’t reply anymore and John gave up. He wondered where Greg was and saw that his jacket was gone. So probably he was on a case but it was less than a seven. He had learnt by now that Sherlock wouldn’t leave with Greg for less than a seven. Greg just accepted it and brought the files home hoping they would get Sherlock’s interest somehow. John didn’t want to go to bed already so he poured a drink. Suddenly there was Sherlock right behind him.

“Don’t I get a drink?” John turned his head.

“I thought you were busy? You didn’t answer.”

“What? Your eloquent question?” But he grinned saying it. John poured him a drink.

“You know me, Sherlock. Don’t spoil my day now, please? I don’t want to talk about him again. Ryan already did enough of that.”

“I see. Well, Greg already arranged a date for the dinner. You will be here and Ryan will drag my brother along. You should bake, then he had a reason to come that is not you.” John sadly smiled.

“I’ll make him a cake. A fat cake with cream and chocolate.” Sherlock laughed loudly.

“Make a big one then, I’d love that, too.”

“Yes, I know. But I don’t want you to choke on it.” Sherlock looked a bit shocked and carefully placed his palm on John’s arm.

“You don’t mean that, do you? Not really?” John slumped back into the sofa and Sherlock moved to his side. He pulled his long legs up and faced John.

“No, of course, I don’t. I miss him a lot. I really do.” He sounded so sad.

“But why …” Sherlock was absolutely clueless.

“Because I was hurt and felt mistreated. I am stubborn on occasion. And because your brother behaved like a Roman Emperor.”

“Oh.”

“Yes. I tried to compromise. I made suggestions. But he wouldn’t give in, not a tiny bit.”

“It’s probably because he didn’t understand. That makes him act wild.”

“Yes, nicely put.”

“Also, he is mad because he could never read you like any other.” Now John looked surprised.

“That means he became mad because I was special?” John snorted. Sherlock had to grin.

“Nicely put, but yes. And you are difficult to read, I have to say so, too. You open up on occasion, like when I am a wolf and we can communicate wordlessly.” John was clueless.

“I can’t do this on purpose. I have no idea how I am doing it.”

“It doesn’t matter, you know? What matters is how Myc and you can get together again.” John sadly smiled.

“I really would like that. But I don’t know how. He didn’t want to compromise. He can’t treat me like he owns me.”

“No, he can’t.” John looked at Sherlock.

“I don’t know what to do when we have dinner.”

“Ryan will talk and you will listen.”

“Do you think Mycroft will listen?”

“Oh, he will. He trusts Ryan with everything. He is the only one he ever opened up to completely.” Suddenly Sherlock’s head snapped up and he jumped off the sofa.

“Greg is coming but something is wrong.” Only then John heard heavy steps on the stairs and the door was opened. Greg came inside and now John quickly stood, too

“Jesus, Greg, what happened?” John asked moving closer. But Sherlock was faster. Greg was dripping wet and he was limping. He also was pale as death and blood dripped from his hand. John moved a chair behind him and made him sit. He felt his pulse and Sherlock already got the med-kit.

“I chased a serial killer. He fired but I managed to get to him. We fought and fell into the Thames.”

“Have you been hit?” Greg shook his head.

“Not by a bullet, no. I cut my arm falling into the water. There is a lot of rubbish in there.”

“Get your shirt off, please.” John had to help him because his arm already got stiff. He turned around to ask Sherlock for the kit and heard the slight rattling of the contents. Sherlock was pale and shaking.

“This is my fault. I didn’t come with you because I thought it less than a seven. I did this to you …” Greg looked at him.

“Don’t be stupid, love. It’s my job and you know it.” John made Sherlock sit, too. He cleaned and disinfected the cut and also bandaged it.

“Is there more?” He seriously looked at Greg who carefully stood and lowered his jeans. There were nasty bruises on his leg but no blood. John massaged some cream into it.

“Rest now for a while.” Greg stood and limped into the bedroom. Sherlock’s eyes followed but he stayed put.

“Sherlock, just breathe, OK? Greg is OK. You have to relax.” Sherlock had started to pant and didn’t realise.

“I almost killed him with my arrogant behaviour. This case wasn’t good enough and he almost got killed.”

“Greg did his job and you can’t always be with him. You know that, don’t you? You aren’t working for Scotland Yard.”

“He will hate me!” Sherlock was desperate. John heard his bones crack. He was going to change.

“Greg loves you and he only won’t understand why you aren’t with him right now. Go and be with him. Towel his hair dry or press your furry body against his. Go!” Sherlock groaned and fell off the sofa changing while doing so. John watched it and finally the were stood panting in front of him. They looked at each other and then Sherlock once licked over John’s hand. John just pointed towards the bedroom and Sherlock walked away. He pushed the door open and closed it again by pushing it close.  
John cleaned up everything sighing. He binned Sherlock's torn clothes, too. Afterwards he went upstairs into his room and looked through the pictures he had taken with his mobile during the party today. He also checked his mails. Ryan had sent some more and so did Emily and her sister. He smiled. He had liked her. But he loved Mycroft.

Ryan had really talked Myc into coming here for their dinner. John's guts coiled but in a good way. He wondered about what he should cook. It had been a joke wanting to bake a cake and have Mycroft choke on it. But he would do just so. He would make the best fucking cake ever. He nodded to himself and started to rummage through his cooking notes and also looked online. Tomorrow he needed to talk to both Greg and Sherlock what they would like to eat.  
When he was done with his research, he already felt a bit better. By now he was able to look at pictures he had taken of Mycroft. A few weeks ago when he had checked on his flat, he had also brought the box with all the notes and gifts he had been given by him. Several times a week he rummaged through it and cried. He missed him so much.

John changed into comfy clothes and looked for a snack downstairs. He looked into the fridge and found the head has gone but there were fresh thumbs and a left foot. He shook his head. Then he just took some cheese, vegetables, and buttered bread. He took his food into the living room and switched on the telly. He sat cross-legged on the sofa with the plate on his lap and watched some stupid film. He also had some drinks and it felt surprisingly nice. He was calm and relaxed after having made the decision to participate in the dinner-party. He unconsciously smiled and nibbled his vegetables. Then he heard the door being opened and he slowly turned his head.

“Greg, you OK?” He asked when Greg slumped on the sofa by his side.

“Yes, a little headache. My body aches. I had worse.” He smiled. John got up and stood behind the sofa.

“Lean back, Greg. I'll give you a massage. It's better than pills.” Greg looked up at John.

“If you say so?” But he trusted John and did as being told. John's skilled fingers and hands started to massage him and soon he was completely relaxed.

“Do you feel better?” John asked after ten minutes.

“God, yes. John, you are great.” A dark growl came up and Sherlock stepped up.

“Don't be jealous, Sherlock. John is a doctor.” Greg murmured and reached out for him.

“You like him touching you!” Sherlock sounded not so good.

“I like him touching me right now because he makes the pain go away. Please come here?” On his way, Sherlock once pinched John's leg but not too bad. John bared his teeth at him but didn't stop touching Greg.

“I am stupid. I am sorry. I want you to feel better. I am only angry I can't do it for you, that I can't make you feel better.”

“You always make it better. You stayed with me, you provided warmth and love.” Sherlock growled but it sounded much better.

“I am sorry.” John smiled at him.

“We are good, Sherlock.”

“I know it's late but I am bloody hungry.” Greg suddenly said rubbing his stomach.

“Haven't you eaten today?” Greg shook his head.

“I can throw something together for you?” John offered.

“If you don't mind?” Sherlock perked his ears, too.

“You, too?” Sherlock, the were, nodded and made John grin. But when he stood in the kitchen again, he suddenly felt a bit hungry, too. He made a real meal with noodles and cheese but asked Sherlock to change back because spaghettis weren't very practical for a were. Sherlock snorted and changed. All naked he walked into the bedroom to dress into something comfy.

That night they didn't mention the upcoming dinner-party.


	10. Reunited

Sherlock, Greg, and John went to Tesco. John had made a shopping list for everything they needed for the dinner-party. Sherlock had wanted to change but Greg shook his head.

„No, love. How do you want to carry the bags?“ Sherlock just looked at him.

„So, I thought.“ Greg said and grinned. Sherlock pouted. John just led the way. He collected the things from his list while Greg unpacked some of the things Sherlock had packed into the cart. Back at home, John made several stacks and Greg placed Sherlock by John's side to help.

„And what are you doing?“ He asked being a bit stroppy. Greg hadn't even shed his jacket.

„Sherlock, I have told you several times already that I have to work until tonight.“ He seriously looked at him.

„Oh.“ Sherlock looked a bit confused but relaxed again. He slowly approached him.

„Don't be late.“ He kissed him.

„I don't want to miss a thing.“ He kissed him back, waved to John and finally hurried downstairs. John smiled at him and waved the knife around. Sherlock returned to his side and made a questioning face.

„What is it?“ John asked chopping some vegetables.

„I am supposed to help you. So, what do you want me to do?“ For a second John just looked at him.

„Listen, Sherlock. If you don't want to help me, just go away. I am all good in here.“ But Sherlock stayed put.

„I do want to help. I only don't know how. I also don't want my brother to call me useless. Again.“ John looked a bit shocked.

„You are not useless and you know it. You are a great help for Scotland Yard. You solve their most complicated cases. You are helping Greg a lot. I believe your brother is mostly jealous.“

„You really think that?“ Sherlock quietly asked.

„Absolutely!“ John nodded.

„And now you can make the noodles.“ John shoved over a bowl.

„You mean heat some water and put the pasta into it?“ He stared at John.

„No, I mean pout a dough together, use the machine to form the pasta and then fold the dough neatly however you like. It's your choice.“

„Oh! An experiment in pasta. I like that!“ Sherlock rubbed his hands.

„I'll be right back.“ He disappeared into the bedroom. John heard the water in the bath and then Sherlock returned in comfy clothes looking expectantly at everything. John handed over a cookbook with a recipe for pasta and left him alone. They kept working side by side for several hours and John didn't check on Sherlock’s work. Only when his back ached and he felt a bit hungry he turned around stretching his body making his bones crack. His eyes widened.

„Jesus, what did you do?“ John stared at several washing-lines having been hung in the kitchen on Sherlock’s side as well as the living room. And from every single line hung pasta to dry.

„I made pasta as being told.“ Sherlock looked very proud. John cleared his throat.

„This is not what I expected.“ Sherlock looked at John and he looked rather disappointed.

„Is it not right? Did I do it wrong?“ He chewed on his lower lip.

„No, it's perfect. I expected nothing else than perfection. But it is so much ...“

„There will be two weres present.“ John smiled up at him.

„You are right. You have done well. And if there is some left, we can put it into the freezer.“

„So, you approve?“ Sherlock asked and John understood he needed the praise. He smiled up at him.

„Of course, I do approve, very much so.“ Sherlock smiled broadly.

„And you haven't seen all of it.“ With these words, he presented a wooden board with loads of neatly folded ravioli and other such things. John could just stare.

„You are an amazing chef!“ John praised him some more.

„No, I am not. What you said about experiments, that helped me do all this.“ Sherlock looked around.

„Whatever, it's just perfect!“ John rubbed his hands and looked at everything.

***

Greg managed to come home on time and he could just watch Sherlock take away the last washing-line. He didn't even raise a brow; he was used to much weirder. But the tasty odour of John cooking and baking hit his nose.

„Where is my were?“ He asked coming up. John looked at him.

„Bath.“ Greg looked around.

„Did you do all this?“ He pointed at the masses of pasta and other things and John shook his head.

„No, Sherlock did all the pasta. He is amazing with these things.“ John said.

„He is amazing with a lot of things.“ Right then Sherlock dashed outside having heard Greg's words.

„You really think?“ He gave him one of his rare honest expressions and it made Greg very happy.

„You know I do, love. Ryan will love it and so will your brother.“ This made John look at the cake he had baked.

„I'll be upstairs and get ready.“ He slowly moved into his room and both Greg's and Sherlock’s eyes followed him until the door closed. Then they looked at each other.

„Do you really think it will work out?“ Sherlock had his doubts and Greg simply shrugged.

„Ryan told you that Myc still loves him but is too stubborn to act after it. The same with John. I believe Ryan might be a great help and so could you. You know your brother best.“

„So does Ryan. And so do you, Greg.“ Both men sighed and looked at each other.

„We have to make it work. They were so good together. John was so happy.“ Greg said.

„Myc was very happy, too.“

„Well, it should work out then, shouldn't it?“ They looked at each other. They also checked the time and quickly changed. Greg had placed wine glasses on the kitchen counter and Sherlock had provided some nosh before dinner.

„Ten minutes to go.“ Sherlock said looking at Greg.

„Come here. I can feel you are stressed.“ Greg replied holding out his arms. Sherlock came close and hugged him.

„I hope this will work out for them. I really do.“ He whispered and Greg nodded.

„I know. And I do, too.“ They both looked upstairs when John opened the door. He slowly walked down the stairs and joined them.

„Be brave. You will manage.“ Greg whispered.

„You are strong. Please, give him a chance. Listen to him if he tries to talk to you.“ Sherlock added.

„I am glad, Beo and Ryan will be here. I trust them to manage Mycroft.“ Both men nodded thoughtfully. Then the door downstairs was closed and two sets of steps came upstairs. John swallowed and Greg already moved towards the door. Sherlock stayed close to John. Greg opened the door before Ryan could knock. He smiled broadly at the tall man who stepped inside holding Mycroft by the wrist.

John's eyes widened. Mycroft did look sick and not well. He was too thin and even his well-tailored clothes weren't fitting properly anymore. He gnawed on his lips.  
Mycroft stepped inside and didn't look at anyone in particular. Ryan at once stepped up to John who looked at him. They just hugged.

„Well, anyone fancy a drink?“ Greg asked and provided at once. Mycroft held his tumbler and his hand shook.

„Sit with me, Myc.“ Greg said. And he really did while everybody else arranged themselves. Meaning, Sherlock, John, and Ryan sat on the hardwood by the fire-place.

„I don't know what I am doing here.“ Mycroft whispered.

„You will apologise to John and take him home.“ Greg replied. Mycroft didn't even argue and it showed Greg everything he needed to know.

***

„Jesus, just look at him. This is dangerous.“ John whispered looking over Ryan's shoulder.

„I was shocked, too. But I just can't make him eat.“ Ryan said.

„He will eat tonight.“ Sherlock added.

„God, I don't know what to say to him...“ John said.

„Do not tell him but show him. Show him you love him.“ Ryan said and Sherlock nodded.

„I should serve dinner now.“ John stood and everyone gathered at the table. He brought everything over and placed it on the table. They all settled down and so did he. Everybody helped himself except Mycroft whose eyes were closed. Ryan poked him. Sherlock kicked him under the table but he didn't move. Then everybody looked at John who just glared at Mycroft.

„Please, do eat. You need to eat. Your brother made all the pasta himself. At least honour that.“ Slowly Mycroft's hands crept over the table to reach the bowl. They all filled their plates and ate. After dinner Ryan simply took over.

„OK, I thought it would be easier. I was wrong. Now, Sherlock and Greg, please give them some room and retreat into your bedroom. Mycroft and John, please talk to each other. I will retreat upstairs.“ Greg pulled Sherlock along who looked over his shoulder for as long as possible until the door closed. Ryan sent serious looks and thoughts at both Mycroft and John while he climbed upstairs.

Downstairs Mycroft and John stayed behind. Mycroft's eyes were closed while John started to collect the dishes. But suddenly he fell back down on the chair.

„Won't you say anything to me?“ He asked looking at him. His voice made Mycroft look up.

„I hoped Ryan would make it right. I don't know how to do it, how to repair it, how to make you come back to me.“

„Well, this is my document for you. Perhaps you should read it very thoroughly and think about it.“ John reached into his pocket and placed a folded piece of paper on the table in front of Mycroft. Only then he carried all the dishes into the kitchen to fill the dishwasher. He cut off a piece of cake and placed it in front of Mycroft who sat there reading his document.   
Suddenly he looked up. He reached into the depths of his three-piece-suit and held out a folded piece of paper.

„Please?“ He swallowed and his hand shook. John took it and carried it over to the sofa to read.

***

Sherlock was restless. He glared at Greg.

„It's too quiet.“ He said.

„They are not fighting then. That's good.“ Greg replied.

„They have exchanged their documents.“ Ryan was in their heads.

„What else?“ Sherlock asked.

„Nothing so far. They are reading. Mycroft is eating cake. John is on the sofa.“

„And the mood? What do you sense?“ Greg asked.

„Nothing aggressive. Or bad. Just quiet. And sadness.“ Ryan replied. Sherlock leant against the door and closed his eyes.

„This has to end...“ He whispered. Greg slung his arms around his waist from behind leaning against him.

„It will. They love each other.“

„It has been weeks.“ Sherlock breathed out the words.

„That's why.“ His hand stroked over Sherlock's body and calmed him. Both of them just waited.

***

John had finished reading and was rather surprised. He dared to look at Mycroft who in the meantime had changed over to the window. He slowly stood and walked over to him.

„What do you think?“ He quietly asked and made Mycroft look at him.

„I would have given you anything. Anything, John. But what you wrote, you put so much effort into it. You thought about everything you experienced or even saw down in my basement.“

„Yes, of course, I did. It must be important to you if you have it. That's why I thought about it.“

„It _was_ important to me. But you are more important to me. I want you back. Whatever it takes.“

„Your document then. You surprised me.“ Mycroft just looked at him.

„It says everything needed. I will gladly get rid of anything you don't like. I promise to listen more closely. I promise to look at you more closely.“ Mycroft helplessly shrugged.

„I love you, Mycroft. But you can't rule over me.“ John said very seriously.

„And I love you. I don't want to rule over you. You just left me helpless. I never experienced someone like you.“

„Now I will light a fire and we will burn our papers. Do you follow me?“ John asked.

„No, I don't. I don't understand.“ Mycroft shook his head but stood and followed John. They both knelt in front of the burning logs.

„This is an oath. We both devote our love and devotion into these pieces of paper.“ Mycroft hummed.

„You know, I could reduce my office-hours. I want to be with you.“ John smiled at the flames.

„And so do I.“


End file.
